Dark The Wolf
by SamusTorresMcCartney
Summary: Un extraño Virus, el Virus TS14 esta atacando el planeta y Sonic necesitara de aliados que puedan combatir a su lado. Noah The Hedgehog, Mochi The Linx, Black Tiger y nuevos heroes tendran que participar en la lucha por el mundo. SonicxBlack
1. Prologo

Muuuuuuuy bien aquí traigo una nueva historia emmm para los amantes de Sega xD

Disclaimer: El personaje que voy a utilizar, Noah The Hedgehog es pues…. De ella, Noah the Hedgehog (así aparece como autora) por si quieren leer alguna de sus historias ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez les gusten sus historias

Los personajes pertenecen a Sega

"…" Esto significa un sueño

Ahora sí. Hay que leer.

Prologo

Sueño

"-Ustedes… solo querían mis poderes… tenía razón

-Esta manipulándote, ¡tienes que darte cuenta!

-Ustedes… no son mis amigos ¡mintieron!

-¡Tranquilízate!

-Acabare con ustedes…

La extraña figura se abalanzo sobre alguien más intentando atacarle, iba a enterrarle sus garras cuando…

-¡Noah!"

.

.

.

.

.

-¡SONIC!

El erizo azul cayo de cabeza de su cama, su mejor amigo le había despertado de un susto y cuando vio, ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Tails?

-Tus gritos se oyen hasta mi habitación… ¿tuviste ese extraño sueño otra vez?

-Sí, pero no entiendo su significado… tal vez no signifique nada, solo una pesadilla constante-Respondía al mismo tiempo que se paraba y rascaba su cabeza, en señal de despreocupación

-Tú siempre te lo tomas todo a la ligera Sonic…

-Solo digo que, no conozco a esos dos de mi sueño excepto… Shadow…

-¿Shadow?

-Bueno… parecía estar preocupado por alguien pero… no lo se

-¿Qué crees que signifique?

-No creo que deba importarnos, es todo… tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿No es así?

-Necesito ayuda con el tornado

-Bien podemos…

-¡Sonic!- Amy estaba al otro lado de la puerta, gritaba como una loca y parecía más agitada de lo normal

-¿A-amy?

-Tienes que salir y mejor que sea rápido ¡Eggman tiene tres de las chaos Esmeralds!

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo paso eso?

-No sabemos pero Blaze se infiltro en la base de Eggman buscando a Cream y encontró las Esmeralds

-¿Buscando a Cream?

-Ayer estaba perdida y no la encontraba… creyó que estaba en la base de Eggman pero no la encontró, el no se la llevo esta vez. También tenemos que buscar a Cream, aun no la encontramos

-bien, ve por los demás y veremos que hacer

Amy asintió y rápidamente corrió a buscar a los demás. Quedando solo Tails y Sonic en el taller

-Sonic, ¿no creerás que Eggman la tiene no es verdad?

-Si el la tuviese, seguramente que ya me lo habría informado, ya sabes cómo es el


	2. Chapter 1 Virus

Muuuy bien aquí venimos con el primer capítulo de esta muy extraña historia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sega

Noah The Hedgehog pertenece a ella, ese también es su nombre de escritora

Ahora Sí. A leer…

Capítulo 1

Virus

Los pocos amigos que Amy había logrado reunir se encontraban fuera del taller de Tails, quienes eran: Shadow, Knuckles y Blaze (los que ella había reunido) Mas ella, Sonic, y Tails. Necesitaban infiltrarse en la base de Eggman fuera de Green Hill, para recuperar las Emeralds, pues había que hacer algo…

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Shadow con desinterés, mucho desinterés.

-Entramos, tomamos las Emeralds y salimos, nada tan complicado, eso si puedes seguirme el ritmo

Shadow rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Sonic, Tails, por su parte, solo suspiro antes de explicar lo que había que hacer, su mejor amigo en verdad que se tomaba todo muy a la ligera.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos, Amy y Blaze buscaran a Cream por la base, Sonic, shadow y Knuckles entraran a por las Emeralds mientras que yo estaré en el tornado, comunicándome con todos y vigilando ¿os parece?

-No necesito a Sonic ni a Shadow para acabar con Eggman, puedo hacerlo solo si quiero

-Entonces… ¿Por qué viniste?

-Amy decidió que era buena idea traerme a rastras

-¿eh? ¿Dónde estabas?

-¡Eso no importa!

-Ya cálmense todos ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!-Grito Amy furiosa.

-Tranquila Amy, ya deberíamos irnos

-Ya saben todos que hacer…

Así, los allí reunidos corrieron directo a la Base, donde comenzaron con el plan. Tails iba en su tornado, escaneando el lugar para ver si podía encontrar a Cream o las Emeralds. Amy y Blaze entraron rápidamente y acababan con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, Amy con ayuda de su Piko Piko Hammer machacaba a los Egg Pawns, mientras que Blaze utilizaba su Pirokinesis.

Entraban por pasillos interminables en busca de la pequeña conejita, pues estaban seguros de que allí estaría…

Knuckles, Sonic y Shadow iban directo a donde Eggman se encontraba, quien no sabía que era lo que pasaba fuera de su laboratorio.

.

.

.

.

.

-No, no, no y ¡no! No puedo encontrar nada- Gritaba el científico furioso, pues uno de tantos proyectos no estaba funcionando, llevaba semanas trabajando en él. El laboratorio estaba un tanto desarreglado, había varias mesas, equipo y demás, libros regados al igual que planos. También había una computadora con un escritorio pegado junto enfrente de un cuarto encristalado, en el cual se encontraba un enorme tubo con un extraño gas dentro. En el lugar también se encontraba el típico cuarto con regadera y también encristalado.

Un robot sirviente de Eggman se apresuró a entrar al laboratorio para dar informes a su jefe.

-Señor, el erizo azul y sus amigos se han colado a la base

-¿QUE? No pueden entrar aquí, deben detenerlos, ¡no permitan que lleguen!

"Si llegan hasta aquí y ese erizo tonto destruye el laboratorio, todos estaremos en graves problemas"

.

.

.

.

.

El trio que corría hacia Eggman se encontró con Egg Pawns que cortaron su carrera hacia el laboratorio

-El magnífico doctor nos ha ordenado detenerles, lárguense y no saldrán heridos- Decía uno de ellos con voz metálica

-Estará loco si cree que me voy de aquí sin divertirme-Respondió Sonic.

-¡Ya estoy empezando a cansarme de esto!- Grito Knuckles antes de soltar un puñetazo al robot, destrozándolo al instante, iniciando así una nueva pelea.

Sonic no tuvo más que utilizar su Spin Attack para acabar de manera "divertida y fácil" con los robots que le rodeaban.

Shadow utilizo el Chaos Spear para acabar con varios a la vez, y lo hizo de manera tranquila, pues estaba más que seguro de que iba a ganar. Knuckles, por su parte, se había emocionado al golpear a los Pawns, pues cuando acabo empezó a buscar más con la mirada, de verdad que quería seguir destruyendo a esas cosas.

-Hey amigo, tranquilízate, no queda ninguno al que patearle su frio y metálico trasero ¡te emocionaste de verdad!- Sonic comenzó a reír mientras que Knuckles solo frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Ya no quiero perder más mí tiempo, busquemos a ese Eggman y recuperemos las Emeralds de una buena vez

Y con esto, los tres se dirigieron al laboratorio del científico sin más demora.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡NO! Ellos no deben entrar aquí

-¿Quién no puede entrar huevo parlante?- Se burló Sonic

-¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí! ¡LARGUENSE AHORA!

Sonic se dio cuenta de forma inmediata del gas que se encontraba encerrado en el tubo, inmediatamente dedujo que era el nuevo proyecto de Eggman

-Así que… buscando una nueva forma de eliminarme ¿No es así Eggman? Y… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un repelente de erizos?

-No te atrevas a tocar eso erizo tonto

-Mmmm no lo sé… talvez debería destruirlo…

-¡Que no se te ocurra!

-Lo pensare…-Sonic puso su gesto pensativo, pero no duro ni cinco segundos-Creo que me encargare de esa cosa- dijo señalando el tubo

-Quítate de mi camino Sonic, yo lo destruiré, así que no me estorbes- Dijo Knuckles con su típico orgullo, shadow ya se había recargado en una pared cercana para ver qué era lo que pasaría, el solo quería las Emeralds y la verdad es que no las veía por ningún lado.

-Si eso quieres amigo…

-¡NO!

El equidna rápidamente rompió el cristal que encerraba aquel tubo del cuarto de un solo puñetazo, después se dirigió lentamente al gas, lo observo un poco desconfiado durante unos instantes y finalmente (lo que todos esperábamos damas y caballeros) lo destruyo, liberando así el gas que envolvió a Knuckles, quien empezó a toser y a marearse

-¿Qué demonios me está pasando?- Decía mientras seguía tosiendo

-¿Qué han hecho? ¡IDIOTAS!


	3. Chapter 2 Efecto

El día de hoy venimos con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero les esté gustando e intrigando un poco… aunque sin duda solo vamos al segundo capítulo jejeje xD

Disclaimer: El personaje de Noah the Hedgehog pertenece a la escritora del mismo nombre, solo me dio permiso de utilizarlo :D

xXTwIlIgHt ThE wOlFXx gracias por comentar

Noah The Hedgehog woooow que bueno que te gusto, espero que la historia te agrade y… se pondrá más extraño xD

Los personajes son de Sega

Ahora… ¡A LEER!

Capítulo 3

Efecto

De repente, Knuckles estaba en medio de la nada, todo era blanco por aquí y blanco por allá, un simple espacio vacío.

¿Pero qué?

En instantes, la "nada" tomo el lugar de Ángel Island, y todo se encontraba en su lugar, El santuario de la Master Emerald y ella allí, todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO parecía estar allí, se veía tan normal como si de verdad se encontrase allí.

El equidna se encontraba bastante confundido, miraba hacia todas partes en busca de una explicación y obviamente, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-Estas confundido ¿cierto?

Ahora Knuckles miraba hacia todos lados esta vez en busca del propietario de aquella voz, era profunda, algo grave. Sin duda alguna pertenecía a alguien del género masculino.

-Eres un completo idiota, ¿sabes lo que va a pasarte ahora que has inhalado el gas?

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

-serás un buen esclavo y conejillo de indias, ya tengo uno pero es un inútil- Respondió la voz ignorando aquella pregunta.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés y enfréntame!-Gritaba cada vez más desesperado.

-Eres arrogante, crees no temerle a nada, pero estas equivocado

-¡Yo no le temo a nada! ¡Mucho menos a ti!

- es hora de mostrarte… ¡TU PEOR PESADILLA!

En instantes, la Master Emerald comenzó a agrietarse y algunos pequeños pedazos cayeron al suelo, la joya no iba a soportar más tiempo en su lugar.

-¡NOOOO! ¡La Master Emerald no!

-Temes por esta joya… y esta isla…

Ahora una explosión cubrió la Emerald, desapareciéndola por completo, la isla comenzaba a caer, de una manera violenta, pronto se hundiría y ya no habría nada más que hacer.

-Eras su protector, y la descuidaste

-¡Mentira!

-¿Qué crees que pasaría contigo? Tu eres el responsable de esto, era tu deber protegerla y no pudiste evitar esta tragedia, no puedes hacer absolutamente nada bien…

¡Basta!

Entre tanto murmullo, Knuckles se llevó las manos a la nuca, en señal de completa desesperación, comenzando a gritar

-¡Tú eres la deshonra!

.

.

.

.

.

-¡AHH!

Los gritos del equidna se escuchaban entre ese extraño gas, que comenzaba a expandirse lentamente.

-¡Knuckles!-Grito Sonic a punto de correr hacia el para ayudarle

-Sonic no lo hagas erizo tonto, o lo lamentaras- Le detuvo Eggman por el brazo- Ya o podemos hacer nada, salgamos de aquí

-¿Qué sucede doctor?- Pregunto Shadow

-Salgamos de esta sala… ¡rápido!- Tomando a Sonic y Shadow los obligo a salir, tecleando una clave para que la puerta se cerrase tras de ellos- Vengan conmigo_ Y así, se dirigieron rápidamente a otro cuarto un poco alejado del laboratorio.

-Escuchen, hace un par de meses que encontré una de las 7 Chaos Emeralds, algo extraño paso. Comenzaba con su explicación mientras tecleaba una clave para abrir la puerta y entrar- Yo planeaba buscar la forma de mejorar uno de los tantos artefactos geniales que tengo

Sonic lo miro con cierta desconfianza, como esperando que le dijese lo que faltaba

-¡Esta bien lo admito! Eran para pulverizarte- Respondía el científico a las preguntas nunca formuladas del erizo, al mismo tiempo que entraba al cuarto invitando a Sonic y shadow a pasar con un movimiento de manos. El lugar estaba vacío

-Me haces sentir halagado huevo parlante, ¿Qué paso después?

-¡Deja de llamarme así erizo cabeza hueca!

-Uhhh… alguien esta molesto

Recuperando un poco la cordura aunque un poco irritado, Eggman tenía que responder.

-Bien, sin más interrupciones, una noche mis sistemas detectaron un intruso, algo extraño, y creí que podía ser alguna molestia como ustedes. Envié a mis Egg Pawns a combatir por si acaso. En cuestión de minutos, los pocos que no estaban destruidos regresaron y de ellos emanaba un extraño gas

-¿El mismo del tubo?

-Exacto. Pero antes siquiera de inspeccionar que ocurría el idiota de Bokkun lo respiro-Presionando un botón, del suelo surgió un cilindro con el mensajero robot de Eggman dentro- Comenzando así a volverse loco, gritaba, como si su mayor pesadilla se hubiese vuelto realidad, y cuando su dramatismo termino esto fue lo que paso-Señalando a Bokkun, quien intentaba salir.

-¡Déjame salir tonto! ¡Mi amo quiere las Emeralds que posees y pienso llevárselas!

-¡Amo?- Pregunto shadow, quien hasta aquel momento se había mantenido callado.

-No sé a quién se refiere por "amo" pero desde entonces he tratado de encontrar la cura de este extraño virus… ¡Y tu erizo cabeza hueca con los demás idiotas nos has condenado a todos! Si respiramos el mismo virus terminaremos como este bastardo de Bokkun

-¡Sonic! Gritaba Amy contenta, corriendo a abrazar a Sonic, quien reacciono rápidamente quitándose del camino de la eriza rosa. Blaze llego detrás con Cream inconsciente, estaba cargándola.

-bien hecho, veo que encontraron a Cream

-Estaba en una celda… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Knuckles y que hace Eggman aquí?- Pregunto Blaze

-No creo que tengamos tiempo para explicaciones, tenemos que salir de aquí-Respondió Shadow esperando la respuesta de todos.

-¡Sonic! Knuckles está alterado y se dirige hacia ti- Alerto Tails por el transmisor

-¿Qué?

El muro de la derecha cayo, dejando al equidna a la vista de todos Eggman se asustó de la idea de que el Virus llegase hasta ellos, su alarma comenzó a sonar

"Peligro, el Virus x se está expandiendo por la parte noroeste de la base"

-¡Tengo que cerrar las comunicaciones con esa parte!

¿Cómo harás eso Huevo?

En la parte sur de la base, se encuentra mi computadora con todos los sistemas y sus claves para cerrar las comunicaciones con cualquier parte de mi base

-Tails, ¿podrías hackear los sistemas y cerrar los conductos y puertas de la parte noreste?- Pregunto el erizo en su comunicador

-Claro, pero me llevara un poco de tiempo

-Salgan todos de aquí, voy a jugar con Knuckles para que puedan irse…

-Sonic…

-Tranquila Amy, estaré bien

-Tal vez es un mal momento para decir esto pero, el virus aumenta la resistencia, velocidad y fuerza de quien se contamina con el

-¡JA! Entonces esto será divertido…


	4. Chapter 3 Amigo Enemigo

Hoy venimos con el súper extraño Capitulo 3 de esta… historia…sí. xD

Gracias a todos los que leen, me hace feliz que lo hagan :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sega, con excepción de alguno que otro y… Noah The Hedgehog, quien pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre

Capítulo 3

Amigo/Enemigo

El erizo azul comenzó a llamar la atención de Knuckles

-Ven por mi tonto- Decía mientras le mostraba la lengua a manera de burla y corría alejándose de el

-¡No vas a burlarte de mí erizo!- El equidna comenzó a correr detrás de Sonic, alcanzándolo muy fácilmente, mientras que el resto corría fuera de la base del científico

"Ese Eggman, tenía razón, sí que Knuckles mejoro su velocidad"

Aun así, no se detuvo y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo por todos lados, claro, evitando ir hacia la parte contaminada de la base, no estuvo mucho tiempo jugando con su amigo cuando…

-¡Sonic! Encontré algo muy interesante…

-Te escucho

-Escanee la base entera y las Emeralds se encuentran en la parte Sur, no pueden ser tan difíciles de encontrar

-¡Wooooow! Bien hecho Tails, ahora mismo iré a por las Emeralds al sur…

Sonic había sido algo descuidado, su amigo/enemigo le había escuchado, ahora el también iría por ellas

-Gracias erizo tonto

"Yo y mi bocata" Pensó el erizo, apresurándose a correr por las Emeralds, tenía que recuperarlas a toda costa antes de que su amigo las tomase primero, pues no sabía a quién se las llevaría ni para que propósito. El equidna iba al parejo, corriendo a la misma velocidad que Sonic, este último se molestó un poco por ello pero decidió seguir su camino, no era tiempo de competencias.

¿O sí?

De repente, Knuckles aumento su velocidad y con una fuerza increíble, acertó una patada al erizo,, quien cayó al suelo, perdiendo la "competencia" por las Chaos Emeralds, ¡no imposible! No podía permitirlo…

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo aun col el dolor de la patada en su rostro y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las Emeralds, las busco por algunos cuartos y cuando finalmente las encontró, se dio cuenta de que en verdad que había perdido: Knuckles tenía las tres Emeralds en su poder, y estaba a punto de marcharse cantando su victoria con ellas.

-Gracias por decirme su localización, ¡idiota!

-No creas que me vas a ganar.

Utilizando su Spin Dash, Sonic intento atacar a su amigo/enemigo, pero fue en vano. Utilizando la misma velocidad de antes Knuckles esquivo con cierta facilidad el ataque de Sonic, quien estaba algo confundido por ello, nunca se esperó que el equidna pudiera igualarle tanto. Esto se estaba complicando.

-¡terminaste?- Pregunto Knuckles de forma burlona_ Porque creo que ahora es mi turno.

Antes de que Sonic dijera o hiciera algo, Knuckles le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, para darle otro de la misma intensidad en la cara, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio al erizo y una vez en el suelo, propino patadas por donde cayera.

-Eres muy débil, pero te agradezco que me dejaras jugar contigo un buen rato- Se despido Knuckles para irse con las Emeralds en el bolsillo.

"Este tipo es más problemático que antes" Pensó el erizo antes de volverse hacia la dirección en que llego, e irse.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sonic!- Lamo Aní al erizo- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es una larga muy larga historia, al fin pude divertirme con Knuckles- Respondía mientras se movía hacia sus amigos con dificultad y reía

-Sonic, ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el pequeño zorrito finalmente, suspirando por lo poco que a su amigo le importaba su estado.

-Knuckles respiro un extraño virus…-Shadow comenzó con la explicación, teniendo cuidado de no olvidar detalle alguno, pues todos allí debían entender lo que decía.

-Ya veo, necesitamos mantener arriba la guardia, no sabemos para qué propósito se llevó las Emeralds

-Tendremos que ser cuidadosos con esto- Comento Aní- Pero sé que mi querido Sonic lo arreglara todo- Se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazo, aprovechándose de que el erizo estaba muy lastimado como para moverse de allí.

-Creo que… vamos a tener que buscar las Emeralds y encontrarlas antes que ellos- Respondía Sonic finalmente, mientras inútilmente trataba de zafarse del agarre de su "novia autoproclamada"

Si lo sé, este capítulo fue más corto… bastante yo diría pero bueno, no me gusta extenderme demasiado n.n.

Espero les guste, y espero actualizar pronto… eso si no mi castigan T-T

Bueno… ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 4 Un nuevo sueño

Muuy bien hoy aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta muy extraña historia, sé que de seguro se quedaran con cara de wtf? Pero espero igual les guste n.n

Gracias a todos los lectores aunque o comenten.

A Ani por comentar, espero que te guste este cap.

Y claro que, A Noah The Hedgehog quien me permitió utilizar a su personaje, comenta y sigue esta historia, espero te guste este capitulo

Otra cosa, perdonen por las faltas de ortografía o porque a veces se me pasa la mano y escribo palabras que ni son (enserio parezco disléxica ¬¬)

Disclaimer: Los personajes originales pertenecen a Sega

Noah The Hedgehog es de la autora del mismo nombre

Los dos nuevos personajes que voy a presentar, son míos.

Ahora si

¡VAMOS A LEER!

Capitulo 4

Un nuevo sueño

Después de aquel muy extraño día en que Knuckles los traiciono a todos e intento atacarlos, Sonic estaba herido y por muy extraño que pudiera o no parecer, Eggman no era el problema del cual preocuparse esta vez, todos regresaron a sus hogares dispuestos a descansar y prepararse para una amenaza desconocida, claro que, Sonic no iba a poder tener unos "dulces sueños".

"-Sonic te Hedgehog- Pronuncio aquella extraña mujer parada delante del erizo

-¿Eh? Un momento, ¿Quién eres tú?

Mi nombre es, o bueno, era Mai, Mai The Fox

-¿Era?

-No vine aquí para explicarte mi vida, estoy aquí por otra cosa

-No lo sé…

Sonic miraba a la mujer de nombre Mai con un gesto de total confusión, mientras que ella solo le devolvía la mirada de manera aburrida. Parecía que el erizo no confiaba en ella, pero Mai sabia como hacer que aquel erizo la escuchase. Saco un chilidog de quien sabe dónde y lo extendió a la vista de Sonic quien no dudo ni cinco segundos en acercarse para tomarlo y empezar a engullirlo.

-Te tomas la confianza fácil, ¿no crees?

El erizo no respondió por seguir comiendo, por lo que Mai decidió seguir hablando.

-He tenido que hacer un sinfín de cosas para que me concedieran este favor, así que escucha con atención

-…-Sonic escuchaba atentamente a la mujer, bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que ella le regalo un chili dog, aunque sería genial que le diese otro.

-Sé que hay un extraño virus, y aunque no lo creas, es peligroso que se propague por Green Hill

-¿Qué sabes tú de el?

-es un virus creado para provocar terror en quien lo respire y después someterlo a la esclavitud

-¿Esclavitud?

-Este virus no nació de la noche a la mañana, conocí a quien estaba experimentando con él. Su nombre es Dark, Dark the Wolf y planea expandir este virus

La historia sonaba al típico villano que quiere apoderarse del mundo esclavizando a todos, o al menos, eso era lo que parecía

-no parece una gran amenaza…

-Hasta que lo respires

-Entonces tendré alguien con quien divertirme

-Escúchame, Dark tiene 3 Emeralds en su poder, si consigue las restantes propagara su virus en todo el mundo y ni siquiera tu podrías detenerlo. Tienes que buscarlas y de paso, conseguirte nuevos aliados

-¿He?

-Escucha, hay una persona que puede ayudarte a combatir el virus y buscar las Emeralds restantes, vive en Lost Jungle y su nombre es Black Tiger

-¿Black quién? ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué vive en Lost Jungle?

-No llegaras fácil, eso es cierto

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Alguien te guiara directo a Black

-¿Quién?

-Noah

-Un momento…. El nombre me suena

-Suerte erizo, la necesitaras

Y con estas últimas palabras, Mai comenzó a desvanecerse en medio de aquel extraño sueño, con Sonic más que confundido

-¡Espera! Me estas confundiendo…"

.

.

.

.

.

Ya era demasiado tarde para responder a la pregunta, el erizo había despertado y una vez más se encontraba en el suelo, quejándose por el golpe que se había propinado al caer, otra vez.

-Sonic, ¿Quién es Black Tiger?

-¿Eh?

-Hablaste dormido- contesto Tails

-Bueno Tails esto te parecerá una locura

Sonic comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido a Tails, quien le escuchaba atentamente y con una tremenda confusión. El sueño era bastante raro, un enemigo con un nombre muy extraño queriéndose cargar al mundo entero, y un aliado que podida ayudarlos.

-Esa historia es muy confusa

-Lo sé, pero parecía tan real. Y esa persona que nombro… Noah, el nombre me suena mucho

-¿No tuviste un sueño con ella?

-Es verdad, pero, no lo entiendo

-No sé si debamos investigar esto pero…

-¡Tails! ¡Sonic! Ábranme y que sea rápido- Gritaba Blaze al otro lado de la puerta.

El pequeño zorrito se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y abrió para que Blaze pudiera entrar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Knuckles vino a atacarme anoche, quería infectarme con el virus que respiro

-¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Después de unos minutos se fue, y no sé si ataco a alguien más pero necesitamos saberlo

-Tenemos que buscar a todos ¡Ahora!

-Sonic, ¿crees que deberíamos confiar en lo que soñaste?- Pregunto Tails a Sonic

-si el contagio sigue, no tendremos más alternativa que buscar a Black… quien quiera que sea

-Blaze y tu deberían salir a buscar a todos y volver con ellos, así les pondremos al tanto de la situación y veremos quien está o no infectado ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron y salieron de allí corriendo, en busca d todos. Blaze y Sonic tomaron caminos diferentes para acabar en menos tiempo, dejando a Tails completamente solo en su taller. Gran error.

-¿En verdad piensan que les permitiré llegar a Black y Noah así de fácil?- Pregunto una profunda voz muy parecida a la que Knuckles había escuchado. Tails se asustó de momento por escuchar aquella extraña voz, en medio de un lugar donde (supuestamente) él se encontraba solo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Esa entrometida se lo dijo al erizo, ya deberías saberlo

-¿Dark?

-Que inteligente zorrito

-¡Deja ya de esconderte! No tengo miedo

-Deberías tenerlo, yo soy la oscuridad y las sombras, esa es mi especialidad

"¿Sombras?" Pensó Tails, buscando en todas direcciones

-No deberías confiar en tu sombra- Prosiguió la voz- Un excelente mecánico como tú podría serme útil cuando conquiste este patético planeta

Tails se dio cuenta de algo, decía la verdad. Dark se encontraba oculto en su sombra y en un movimiento rápido, su "sombra" lo tomo por el cuello y Dark tomo finalmente su forma original: la de un lobo.

-Desde hoy tú vas a ser mi esclavo- Decía Dark mientras aun tenia a Tails por el cuello, sofocándolo mientras este intentaba por todos los medios zafarse.

.

.

.

.

.

El erizo ya iba a medio camino directo a la casa de Amy (extraño, querer empezar por saber si su "autoproclamada novia" se encontraba bien. Si extraño) cuando su comunicador empezó a emitir un parpadeo, clara señal de que alguno de sus amigos (mas probablemente Tails) le estaba llamando, así que se decidió a responder en caso de que fuera algo importante.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto el erizo en cuando se acercó el comunicador

-¡Sonic! El está aquí- Gritaba Tails histérico del otro lado del comunicador (si, era el después de todo quien llamo).

-¿Tails? ¿Qué sucede?

-Sabe lo de Black y Noah- Gritaba atareado, como su estuviese corriendo de alguien

-¿quien?

-¡Dark! ¡Es real!

-¡Tails aguanta! Voy por ti

Pero el pequeño zorrito no respondió, la comunicación se había cortado de repente y Sonic sabía que eso no era para nada una buena señal.

Girando en dirección contraria a la que corría originalmente, empezó a correr intentando ayudar a su amigo.


	6. Chapter 5 Decisiones

Sé que desaparecí una eternidad (quería sonar dramática) y pues, ahora si aquí viene la conti de la historia retorcida que estoy creando :D!

Tuve algunas cosas que hacer y estaba ocupada pero…¿saben? Al fin termine mi servicio siiiiii :D… pero pronto empiezo las prácticas, así que, mientras intentare actualizar pronto

Gracias a Aní que lee mi historia y la comenta… jeje si quieres salir en la historia, lo hare con gusto n.n

Disclaimer: El personaje de Noah es de la autora del mismo nombre (gracias por leerme y comentar :3)

Los personajes pertenecen a Sega

Y… no sé porque se me habrá ocurrido el "sudar sarcasmo" solo vino a mi mente….y fin

Perdonen si encuentran faltas de ortografía

Ahora si

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER

Capitulo 5

Decisiones

Sonic llego lo más rápido que pudo al taller de Tails, la puerta estaba abierta y cuando entro todas las cosas se encontraban regadas por aquí y por allá, el lugar era un desastre, clara señal de que alguien había entrado a atacar

"Tails…" pensaba Sonic en el pequeño zorrito mejor amigo suyo mientras lo buscaba por donde fuera, terminando por no encontrarlo nunca.

Examino todo el lugar y al terminar recordó que recientemente, Tails había instalado cámaras de seguridad por si acaso.

"No perdemos nada con instalarlas" Recordaba el erizo como el pequeño mecánico le había dicho.

"-no las necesitamos, ¿Qué podría pasar?

-Deja de tomarlo todo sin importancia ¿quieres?

-No pasara nada, es un desperdicio"

-Tenías razón después de todo-Dijo para sí mismo el erizo en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie podía escucharlo.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al ordenador del zorrito que tenía conexión con las cámaras de seguridad y empezó a revisar los videos.

Las cámaras habían sido instaladas dos semanas antes, por lo que a Sonic le tomo un poco de tiempo encontrar la grabación de hacia tan solo unos minutos.

Después de algunas grabaciones encontró lo que buscaba, y se dispuso a revisarlo (ahí Sonic era tan inteligente si se lo proponía)

_Ustedes no pueden encontrar a Black Tiger ni a Noah The Hedgehog, y aunque lo hicieran, Black no querría de ninguna manera ayudarles- Decía aquel extraño lobo mientras tenia a Tails por el cuello

-No tengo idea de quienes son

-Ustedes son unos entrometidos Tú y aquel erizo no hacen otra cosa más que causarme problemas. Imagínate que los deje buscarlas, serian más problemas aun

-como si supiera quienes son

-Es mejor que nunca lo sepan

Mientras Tails se sofocaba cada vez más, hizo un último intento por quitárselo de encima a como pudiera, pero no lo consiguió. Finalmente, se decidió que lo único que podía hacer era alertar a Sonic por su intercomunicador, pero eso era algo que el ya sabía.

-no huías de nada, tu voz sonaba sofocada no por correr, sino porque… te quedaste sin aire-Deducia Sonic rápidamente.

La transmisión del video terminaba allí, porque Dark se dio cuenta de las cámaras y (como en las películas de terror) bloqueo la señal.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuera, Blaze ya había reunido a Cream, Rouge y Silver pensando que al llegar Sonic ya hubiese llevado a amy y shadow. Cuando llego al taller, sin embargo, se encontró justamente con todo lo que no esperaba: Sonic acostado en el techo del taller, meditando la situación, lo que en un principio creyó que era motivo de reprimenda, hasta que se fijó en que desde su posición se podía apreciar el taller hecho un desastre.

-Sonic, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Blaze, se han llevado a Tails y seguramente es a quien infectaron- Trato de explicar con la mayor calma posible, pues por dentro sentía desesperación por encontrar una solución rápidamente, algo que no encajaba mucho con su personalidad tan calmada ante aquellas situaciones.

-¿Qué?

-Señor Sonic, ¿Qué paso?

-Necesito a Amy y Shadow aquí para explicarles la situación

-Tranquilo, Amy siempre te visita así que…

-¡Sonic!

-… no debe tardar-A completo Silver su frase

-¿Pero qué sucede?- Decía ella mientras se enganchaba al brazo de su amado erizo azul.

-Ahora solo falta Shadow

-Tranquilo cariño, iré a por él si quieren- Respondió Rouge- no debe estar lejos

Rouge salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo en busca del erizo negro. Sus amigos la verdad que no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo,, pues pronto volvió con Shadow arrastrándolo por la fuerza, hasta llegar a ellos.

-¿Por qué me hacen perder mi tiempo?- Pregunto molesto y con ganas de matarlos a todos Shadow

-Ahora si podemos empezar, ya todos están aquí, la verdad tengo mucho que decirles.

Así, Sonic comenzó con su relato, desde los sueños que había tenido, el último que tuvo de esa extraña mujer llamada Mai y la "supuesta" existencia de Black Tiger y Noah The Hedgehog.

Por último, lo que había ocurrido con el pequeño Tails.

-¿Crees que este infectado por el virus?-Pregunto Silver, ya comprendiendo la situación.

-No lo sé, existe una probabilidad pero…

-¿Pero?

-Sé que esto es una locura pero creo que deberíamos buscar las Emeralds

-Eso no es una locura

-Deja al gran corredor terminar Silver- Se elogiaba solito Sonic, bueno, eso-Supongo que también deberíamos buscar a…

-¿Noah y Black?-Interrumpió Shadow molesto

-Es una opción

-Déjame pensarlo: ¿ vas a confiar en lo que un sueño te dijo solo porque te regalo un chili dog?

-Fue muy convincente para mí

-No me hagas reír

-¿Tu reír? ¡Marquen esta fecha en el calendario!

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno…

-¡Compórtense de una buena vez!- Grito Amy furiosa- ¡Tenemos cosas mejores en que pensar que una simple discusión!

-Por extraño que parezca, creo que apoyare a Sonic- Intervino Blaze terminada la discusión –No tenemos muchas opciones, tal vez esa mujer de la que habla utilizo los sueños para prevenir una catástrofe, tal vez no tenía otro medio para comunicarse con nosotros y ayudarnos

-¡Por favor!- Interrumpió el erizo negro molesto sudando sarcasmo- Si Sonic creyera que cada sueño es real hace mucho tiempo que hubiera salido a buscar la Tierra perdida de los Chili Dogs

-¡HEY! Sonaba prometedor…

-¿Lo ven? Es una locura…

-¿Eso importa ahora?- Pregunto el erizo plateado- Dejen a Blaze continuar con su explicación

-Gracias

-¿Por qué crees que existen?

-Porque según lo que menciono Sonic, el tal Dark también les menciono. Y no lo hubiera hecho si no existieran. Además, piénsenlo, las considera una amenaza, ¿no es así?

-Buen punto

-Pues, no perdamos más el tiempo, salgamos a buscarles

-Señor Sonic, tengo una duda

-¿Qué pasa Cream?

-¿Saben dónde les encontraremos?


	7. Chapter 6 Buscando aqui y alli

Bien, hoy aquí está el capítulo… que sigue xD (6)

Gracias a los que leen y no comentan de verdad que me hacen feliz n.n

A Mochi The Linx quien leyó y comento mi historia n.n

A aní, quien también la lee y comenta

Este capítulo es un poco más largo (creo)

Finalmente, Noah The Hedgehog, quien además de todo, me dejo utilizar a su personaje

Lamento no haber podido subir mis capítulos antes, pero he tenido que hacer muchas cosas raras, por ejemplo: tuve que leer un cuento de una familia de proteínas que Vivian en un huevo y un día viajan al cuerpo humano n.n…

Ok que friki me escuche

Dejando mi parloteo de lado, vamos con lo bueno

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sega

Black es de mi propiedad

Noah The Hedgehong pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre

Ahora Si ¡hay que leer!

Capítulo 6

Busquemos aquí y allí

Había algo, un pequeño detalle insignificante en el que nuestros héroes no habían pensado hasta ese momento: ¿Dónde les encontrarían?

Sonic comenzó a meditar, intentando encontrar alguna clase de respuesta para ello.

Buscar por toda la ciudad tal vez no sería tan difícil si por lo menos tuvieran una mínima idea de cómo era ese par. Sin embargo, no tenían muchas opciones, o lo que es más, no tenían ninguna otra.

-si nos dividimos y cada uno de nosotros se dirige a una zona diferente de Green Hill, tal vez podamos encontralos-Blaze comenzaba a dar posibles soluciones.

-¿Crees que vivan aquí?

-Si es probable, o por lo menos, podemos intentar descubrirlo

-Entonces intentémoslo

-¡Hagámoslo!-Grito eufórica Amy

Así, Sonic, Shadow (por la fuerza), Rouge, Amy, Blaze y Silver se dividieron las zonas de búsqueda para cubrir más terreno (Cream obviamente no iba a participar por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle, bueno, eso en opinión de los demás) con la esperanza de que Black y Noah vivieran en Green Hill.

Cada uno iba por aquí y por allá, recorriendo las calles lo más rápido posible con la misma pregunta:

¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Black Tiger o Noah The Hedgehog?

Habían muchas respuesta de si y no para Noah, es buena chica, es algo bajita, es una eriza rosa, tiene un laboratorio… en fin, casi todos decían esa clase de cosas.

Pero de Black no había gente que respondiera, y eso no era muy buena señal. Aun así, mantenían un poco de esperanza de encontrarle, preguntando a esta y aquella persona, hasta que uno de ellos (Sonic) encontró una respuesta:

-Sí, conozco a Black

-¿Sabes dónde vive?- Pregunto con algo de alivio el erizo, porque se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba tan loco como pensaba, porque Black existía después de todo.

-no tengo idea- Contesto el lince que acomodaba unas cajas en una especie de mercado- Viene aquí una vez a la semana, trabaja con nosotros 24 horas 4 días sin parar y a cambio le ofrecemos cajas con cualquier tipo de alimento: pan, setas, queso, inclusive hay ocasiones en que le damos una caja repleta de dulces

-¿Dulces?

-Le gustan, pero el caso es… que terminando la jornada se va a quién sabe dónde y regresa hasta la siguiente semana

-¿Hace cuánto que vino?

-Hace poco que se retiró, si quieres verle, tendrás que esperar

.

.

.

.

.

Por su parte, Shadow buscaba información sobre Noah, porque de Black definitivamente no había conseguido nada.

Una pequeña niña respondió a su pregunta:

-Se quién es, la he visto algunas veces

-¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Sé que tiene un laboratorio cerca del parque. ¿Quieres que te la describa?

Shadow asintió. La pequeña le describió los rasgos de la eriza para que pudiera encontrarla fácilmente. Y como era una pequeña niña, imagino solo una cosa:

-¿Es novia suya?

El erizo estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, se enfadó con la niña y salió de allí sin dar gracias por la información, no tenía menor intención de ello. La pequeña no entendió nada. Quizá mejor así.

Con casi todas las dudas resueltas, todos volvieron al taller del desaparecido Tails.

-¿Encontraron algo?- Pregunto Silver

-Nada sobre Black- Respondió Amy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sobre Noah, algunas personas dicen que tiene un laboratorio cerca del parque-Intervino Blaze

-Me dijeron algo parecido, quizá es más conocida que el otro

-Y a mí me dijeron algo igual cariño

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo

-Un momento-interrumpió Sonic- Se cómo encontrar a Black

-¿Eh?- Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¡ah! Qué lindo sonaba cuando todos estaban tan coordinados.

-no me lo agradezcan, sé que soy su héroe peo no tienen que decirlo

-Cállate de una buena vez y dinos lo que sabes

-Trabaja duro cuatro días a la semana en un pequeño mercado… ¿no soy genial?

-¿Algo más?

-Es lo que pudieron decirme, ni sus propios compañeros saben mucho

-Bien, ¿Cuándo volverá allí?

-…

-¿Y bien?

-Dentro de tres días

-¡No tenemos tiempo Sonic!

-Pero, pero Blaze, fue lo único que pude saber-Se defendió Sonic con un puchero dibujado en su rostro, como si fuera un pequeño niño.

-Por ahora, lo más cuerdo es buscar a Noah

Sonic comprendió que le había dicho que estaba loco, y si pero… ¿tenía que decirlo?

.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron todos así al parque, esta vez sabiendo que era lo que buscaban: una pequeña eriza rosa con sus púas hasta la espalda, las puntas de estas últimas, sus orejas y su flequillo teñidos con un tinte violeta oscuro. Sus ojos de un color rojo intenso, con buena figura trabajada y bien contorneada.

No tuvieron que buscar mucho tiempo, después de un vistazo a lo lejos visualizaron a una chica con las características que buscaban: una eriza rosa, almorzando un sándwich mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banca y miraba sin interés alguno a su alrededor. Parecía que últimamente no se había divertido mucho.

Shadow sintió algo muy raro dentro de el al mirar a la eriza, sin embargo no iba a admitir que sentía algo, mucho menos decirlo en voz alta, así que se guardó la extraña sensación para el mismo.

Sonic fue el primero en acercarse

-Tú debes ser Noah-afirmo

La chica alzo la vista para encontrarse con la del erizo azul

-Bajita, gran modelo y una persona interesante, la misma de siempre

Sonic no sabía cómo seguir aquella conversación sin parecer un loco, aun así, considero que ya no tenía nada

-Necesito de tu ayuda

Noah dejo de comer su sándwich e hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera.

-Tú debes conocer a Black Tiger

-Por supuesto

-Necesito que me lleves hasta el

-¿el? Más bien querrás decir una ella

-¿Ella? Un momento, ¿Black es una ella?-Bueno, sé que esta algo plana por donde quiera que la mires, hoy, ¿acaso ya la miraste?

La pregunta de Noah fue acompañada por un gesto de total perversión, lo suficiente para que Sonic enrojeciera

-¿eh? ¡No! Yo no le he visto nada

-¿entonces como pensaste que era un chico?

-So—solo me fije en el nombre

-¿Y para que la buscas?

-Necesito ayuda, tengo un nuevo problema y creo que ella nos sería de gran ayuda…

Y como si de verdad tuviera la paciencia para explicar mil veces la misma historia, le conto todo a aquella eriza rosa que tenía delante suyo.

-¡Debiste de enloquecer!-comento ella un tanto divertida- Parece más bien una loca historia que escribirías en FanFiction (¡wups! me proyecte olvidemos esta parte del dialogo y comencemos de nuevo)

-¡Debiste de enloquecer!, Pero aun así, creo que me dices la verdad

-Es curioso, pensé que te apartarías corriendo en cuanto terminara

-Yo estoy aún más loca que tú, pero te creo

-¿Por qué?

-es complicado… Mai en verdad existió, y si era un lobo, además, soy la única que puede llevarlos hasta donde Black vive ¿se necesita más?

-Solo llévanos hasta ella y terminemos con esto-Si, Shadow termino por colarse en aquella conversación sin mirar a Noah directamente, como si por ello fuera a enrojecer.

Noah miro a Shadow, un erizo negro de vetas rojas, que en menos de cinco segundos logro enrojecerla

-Lleva su tiempo-respondió lo mas naturalmente posible

-¿Cuánto?

-2 días si tenemos suerte

-¡Con mi velocidad será menos!-Grito confiado Sonic

-No es tan fácil, vive en una zona de difícil acceso en Lost Jungle

-¿Lost Jungle? ¡Perfecto!, no ire- Decia Shadow mientras tomaba posición para correr lo más lejos posible de esa locura.

-¿Tienes miedo pequeño erizo?-El todo de ella era retador y mantenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-¿miedo?

-M—I—E—D—O Miedo, debes estar familiarizado con eso, ¿no?

-¡Escúchame chiquilla! ¡Más te vale guardar silencio!

-Sí. Lo hago, me lo estoy guardando muy adentro

-¡Wow tranquilo! Parecen casados-Decía Sonic mientras provocaba un leve rubor en las mejillas de ambos erizos que hace tan solo unos segundos estaban peleando-Estamos perdiendo tiempo, deberíamos irnos luego coquetean

-¿Irán todos?

-Así es

-No, debemos ir solo unos cuantos

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Ustedes acaban de decirme que hay una amenaza hacia Green Hill, no podemos dejarla desprotegida si dicen la verdad

-¿Qué sugieres?

-que vayamos tú, yo, y el miedosito

-Hmp-Shadow no quería discutir con alguien tan terca como ella ¿porque?

-y el resto debería quedarse, para vigilar la cuidad

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

-Tal vez quieras llevar algo de provisiones, es decir, yo se sobrevivir pero ustedes no son más que novatos

"Diría que me irrita pero… ¿Por qué no quiero arrancarle la cabeza?" Pensaba el erizo negro

-no tengo tiempo para perderlo, ¡vámonos ya!

-Sonic- Amy estaba preocupada –Te estas alterando

-¡Tails está en problemas! Debo ayudarlo

-¿Tails?

-amigo de Sonic

-Mejor amigo-aclaro el

-Podemos ayudarlo

-¡Entonces vámonos ya!

No había más remedio, era imposible hacer que Sonic se calmara si no decían las palabras mágicas: partamos ahora. El erizo sentía ansiedad por encontrar a Black (que recién había descubierto, era una chica), quería curar a Tails lo más pronto posible y para ello necesitaba irse ¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

-Bien-Acepto finalmente la eriza rosa-Vámonos ya


	8. Chapter 7 Lost jungle

Bien bien hoy aquí el siguiente capi numero 7

Los estoy subiendo lo más pronto que puedo, además… ya me llegó la hora T-T

Le debo decir a mi papa que moje mi teléfono, y seguro me castigara así que perdonen si no subo rápido los siguientes capis (deséenme suerte)

Gracias a Mochi The Linx quien comenta mi historia… si ¡JA! ¡Sorpresa! Black es mujer n.n

También a Aní quien lee mi historia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sega

Excepto Noah, quien pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre

Y Black, personaje mío

Ahora sí... vamos a leer un rato…

Capítulo 7

Lost Jungle

Sonic, Shadow, y su nueva amiga Noah caminaban por la espesa Lost Jungle, habían tomado un camino que el par de erizos macho (suena chistoso… creo) no conocían

-¿No sería más fácil si cortamos la hierba para pasar más rápido?-Pregunto Sonic mirando hacia todos lados.

-Black me mataría si hago eso-Contesto ella con una sonrisa, iba a la cabeza con Sonic y Shadow tras de ella, era una especie de líder que los guiaba, como si ellos fueran un par de turistas.

-No veo porque lo haría

-Ella es del tipo que respeta hasta el más pequeño insecto y la más indefensa planta, y esta es la ruta que ella utiliza cuando va a Green Hill, la conoce como la palma de su mano y se daría cuenta rápidamente que corte sus "preciadas" plantas. Me patearía por ello

Sonic rio. No estaba tan mal si se relajaba unos instantes, es cierto que quería encontrar ayuda para su mejor amigo lo más pronto posible, pero ir en silencio durante todo el viaje era irritable, eso era cierto, así que decidió hacer correr el tiempo más rápido. Iba a charlar un poco.

-en ese sueño que tuve, Mai dijo que podías ayudarme u también, ¿tienes especialidades?

-bueno, no se a qué clase de cosas quieres que te ayude-Sonrió ella maliciosamente

-Suerte que Amy no esté aquí para matarme-Dijo el en un tono divertido

-¿Novia celosa?

-Solo ella lo piensa

-Una chica fanática, ¡quisiera verlo!

-No, en verdad no quieres

Noah volvió a reír, para después volver a la pregunta inicial.

-Si en verdad quieres saber sobre mis poderes, pues tengo algo genial, puedo controlar el elemento agua y el elemento aire. Puedo hacer una combinación de ambas incluso

-¡Eso suena interesante!

-Espera, hay más, también puedo volar-Respondió orgullosamente

-¿Tu volar?

-¿Y por qué demonios no nos llevas hasta Black volando?-Shadow estaba molesto como siempre... ¡ah! Pero que le hacemos…

-Ya les dije que no es tan fácil, me costó mucho aprenderme el camino por tierra, y aunque no lo crean, alguna vez intente llegar a visitarla volando

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-No reconocí el camino y me perdí. Llegue a casa de Black dos días después de su cumpleaños ¡cómo olvidarlo! Estaba tan molesta que me recibió con un puñetazo

-¡Debe estar loca!...

-Pero le demostré que yo no soy igual y le di una patada, claro que después me disculpe por no llegar a tiempo…

Mientras Noah y Sonic charlaban, Shadow iba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba irritándose más a cada segundo

"No me basto con Sonic… esta chica está loca, y según dicen, la otra es peor ¿Cómo voy a soportarlos cinco minutos?"

"Aun así, hay algo de ella que… ¡no!, imposible, no hay nada de ella que me provoque… ¡absolutamente nada! Tenemos que terminar esta misión antes de que me un tiro… o a ellos"

-Entonces, ¿si eres una científica?

-Mi mayor orgullo

-Tienes que llevarme a tu laboratorio

-Por supuesto, pero… ¡SI DESORDENAS ALGO O LO ROMPES LO LAMENTARAS!

Sonic dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás, esa chica le daba más miedo que Amy

-Pero por supuesto que te llevare-finalizo con una sonrisa

"¿Y porque le sonríe?, ¡un momento! ¿Por qué me preocupo por ello?"

-Oye, ¿y cómo es Black?

-Una pequeña niña d 14 años, bajita, plana…

-Eso me basta

-¿Te la quieres ligar?

-Olvidas a mi "novia"

-¡Jajá! Tranquilo, no es tan mala persona…

-¿Y porque se llama así? Es decir, con un nombre como ese te imaginas un chico

-Lo sé, pero no tengo idea de porque llamarse así

-¿Nunca se lo has preguntado?

-Sí, pero ella tampoco tiene idea

-Pudiendo tener otro nombre, no lo sé, Morrigan, Claire, un nombre más digno

-Eso no cuadra con su naturaleza ¡créeme!

-Aun me sorprende que se llame así ¿Por qué sus padres le habrán bautizado con ese nombre?

-No sé si eso se pueda contestar

-¿Ella nunca le pregunto a sus padres porque?

Noah, al escuchar la mención de los padres de su amiga, olvido por completo las risas y el encanto de hablar con aquel erizo azul. Su mirada se volvió más seca, sin brillo y muy seria

-Escucha Sonic

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No vayas a mencionar ni preguntar nada acerca de la familia de Black ¿entendido?

-No lo entiendo-Respondió el rascándose la cabeza.

-Es un asunto delicado, por favor no menciones nada de eso en frente de ella, le molesta

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca en su vida ha conocido a su familia

-yo… lo siento

-No es culpa tuya, pero le molesta de verdad que le hagan preguntas relacionadas con ello, si metes la pata y bien metida, te aseguro que no te ayudara. Puede ser buena persona y gentil, pero no perderá su tiempo tratando de agradarle a un desconocido.

Sonic guardo silencio por un buen rato. Sabía lo duro que era crecer sin conocer siquiera a tus padres, tus hermanos al menos. Quería preguntar sobre el pasado de ella, pero se controló. Eso sería de mala educación (¿y desde cuando él era educado?)

Anduvieron en ese silencio durante un buen rato más. Pasaron algunas ramas, se rasparon las piernas con piedrecillas y espinas, se ensuciaron los zapatos con agua pantanosa y así como así, llego la noche para cubrir Lost Jungle con su manta de estrellas.

Noah señaló una pequeña cueva que había cerca de allí para que descansaran hasta la llegada del Sol. Cuando este llego, se dispusieron a continuar su camino.

-dime algo, Noah ¿Cómo conociste a Black?

-Es una historia… un poco extraña a decir verdad

-Bueno, tenemos todo el día de hoy ¿no es así?

-Es verdad ¿quieren escucharla?

-Yo quisiera

-a mí me da lo mismo

-Tranquilo miedosito, la historia no incluye monstruos tenebrosos que te asusten

-¿¡QUISIERAS CERRAR LA BOCA!?

-Vamos Shadow, yo quiero saber

-Bueno, recuerdo que fue hace unos… cuatro años cuando la conocí

Bien, hasta aquí llega el capi, el siguiente será la historia de cómo Noah conoció a la pequeña loca de Black, (no es relleno) (creo)

¡Nos leemos después!


	9. Chapter 8 Recuerdos

Rápido aquí les traigo el capítulo 8, en mi subida masiva de… dos capítulos xD ohhhh bueno

Disclaimer: Noah The Hedgehog pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre

Black pertenece a mí

El resto de los personajes son de sega

El libro Caballo de Troya (muy bueno) pertenece a J. J. Benítez

La Ley de la Hospitalidad… no sé si en verdad existió, pero lo tome prestado del libo La Quinta Montaña de Paulo Coelho

La canción Twist And Shout pertenece a los mejores: The Beatles

Hoy si hubo mucho disclaimer ._.

Gracias A Mochi, Noah Aní y Twiligth quienes son las que han comentado

Y a todos los que lean mi historia, me hacen feliz aunque no comenten

Ahora si vamos con el capitulo

Capítulo 8

Recuerdos

Noah The Hedgehog era una adolescente de 15 años, que gracias a una apuesta hecha con alguno de sus amigos acepto irse a acampar al lugar más alejado de Lost Jungle, quería demostrar su valentía y no dudo ni un segundo de ir.

Tomo algunas cosas y se adentró en el lugar, sin embargo, después de un rato caminando aquí y allí, caminando en círculos (triángulos, cuadrados, como ustedes gusten) termino por perderse y no supo reconocer el camino de vuelta a casa. Intento volar, pero ya no le quedaban suficientes energías para ello y además, la espesa vegetación se lo impedía.

"Debí traer un mapa" Pensó

Con hambre y sueño, decidió buscarse un lugar para pasar la noche, Encontró una pequeña cueva, estaba algo sucia pero eso no tenía la menor importancia. Ella necesitaba descansar y después pensar en la forma de salir de allí. Así se tumbó en el frio suelo y durmió una noche sin sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Al despertar, sin embargo, se hallaba recostada en una cómoda cama en una pequeña habitación… ¿Qué había pasado?

Con los ojos a medio abrir, empezó a mirar confundida hacia todos lados. Aquel cuarto no era el suyo, podía reconocerlo si en verdad allí estuviera, por lo que aquello no había sido un sueño loco solamente, en unos cuantos segundos más, la realidad volvió en sí, y escucho un viejo disco con una canción muy popular entre los humanos.

En un bello tocadiscos bien cuidado, sonaba _Twist And Shout_, propiedad de _The Beatles_.

¿Dónde pues, se encontraba la eriza?

Después de un rato, se fijó en un pequeño escritorio, ocupado por una pequeña niña que no pasaría de los 10 u 11 años, con un extenso volumen en sus manos, llevaba más de la mitad de aquel volumen leído.

Noah alcanzo a leer el titulo _El Caballo de Troya, de J. J. Benítez_ un famoso libro de la dimensión de donde provenían los humanos.

La niña comía dulces, mientras escuchaba la canción y mantenía la mirada fija en las páginas de aquel curioso libro. Noah se fijó en ella. Era algo bajita, vestía unos shorts blancos, playera sin mangas de color verde pistache, llevaba unas zapatillas de deporte blancas con franjas verdes, combinando con su ropa. Levaba guantes blancos. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño, algunos mechones caían por su rostro y llevaba un prendedor de plata en uno de ellos. Su piel era gris, tenía unos pequeños bigotes y la pinta de ser una tigresa.

En vez de dar las gracias antes de preguntar nada más, se escuchó la voz de la eriza decir:

-¿Dónde estoy?

La niña alzo la vista y le miro de manera molesta, tomo una de las pelotitas de chocolate de la bolsa en que comía y la arrojo a la cabeza de Noah con fuerza, para volver a concentrarse en su libro

-Auch-escucho decir

-De nada- Fue su cortante respuesta

-Lo siento, pero, recordaba dormir en una cueva. Aun así, creo que te debo las gracias

-No me debes nada, yo solo cumplía la ley de hospitalidad

-¿La ley de qué?

-La ley de la hospitalidad

-¿Eso qué significa?

-La ley de la hospitalidad dice que uno debe ofrecer posada a alguna persona necesitada, un viajero, un enfermo, o simplemente alguien que te lo pida. Así, cuando tú o alguno de tus hijos necesite un lugar donde pasar la noche, no tendrá ningún problema en encontrar refugio. Sin embargo, si te niegas a ofrecer tu hogar, los dioses se enojaran contigo y ni tu ni tus predecesores podrán encontrar la hospitalidad ¿me entiendes?

Noah asintió.

-¿tú crees en ello?

-No lo sé, pero fue algo que me enseñaron, que educaron en mí para que lo cumpliera. Solo eso

-Ya veo

Y poniéndose de pie, decidió presentarse

-Mi nombre es Noah The Hedgehog, soy científica y maestra agua y aire. Te agradezco por tu hospitalidad

La pequeña niña titubeo un poco, sin embargo decidió responder.

-soy Black Tiger, trabajo en un pequeño mercado y… soy aprendiz alquimista. Como dije antes, no es nada, solo cumplía una ley.

-aun así creo que te debo la vida-Dijo sarcásticamente-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Salí a buscar unos cuantos champiñones para hacer un estofado, cuando escuche unos ronquidos dentro de una cueva. Así que allí estabas, temblando de frio y roncando

-Yo no hago eso

-Nunca te has escuchado

-Como sea ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Un día. Voy a salir a buscar flores, puedes irte si quieres

Black se comportaba de manera muy seria, como si no quisiera hablar con nadie. Aun así, a la eriza le pareció que aquella niña no era tan mala persona, podrían ser amigas quizá

-Podría ayudarte, tu no pareces saber nada de flores-el sarcasmo afloraba en ella

-Quiero ver que lo hagas mejor-Respondió retándola

Black hizo pan para el desayuno, tomo un cubo lleno de agua y sirvió dos vasos para el desayuno. Noah empezó a hablar con ella, rieron, charlaron y salieron a buscar flores. Noah no pregunto el porqué, y eso hacia feliz a Black.

En toda la tarde, tampoco pregunto cosas personales, como sobre su familia, o quien vivía con ella, lo que también hizo feliz a la niña. No se entrometía en su vida, no iba a preguntar tonterías y eso la hacía pensar que la adolescente no sentía lastima por ella. }Y eso era genial

En determinado momento, Noah pregunto:

¿De dónde sacaste todas esas cosas de humanos?

-no lo sé, fue un regalo de Mai sensei, y aun lo conservo

Tampoco pregunto nada más que eso, quería indagar, aquella niña causaba curiosidad, pero decidió que era mejor así. Si ella quería, se lo iba a explicar. Si no quería, guardaría silencio. Y así fue, Black no explico nada más

Llego l puesta de Sol, Noah sabía que debía retirarse, pues seguro que ya tendría a sus amigos preocupados e irían a buscarla

-¿Sabes el camino hacia Green Hill?

-La pregunta me ofende

Black guio a Noah hacia la salida, tardaron dos días, hizo algún comentario sobre un niño que le gustaba mientras seguían el camino, hablaron de otras cosas más y cuando llegaron se despidió. Aquel día había sido bueno, nunca había hablado con nadie sin que le hiciera preguntas tontas, ni mucho menos había hablado de algún chico que le gustara.

Días después, la chica regreso. Fue a visitar a Black, iba algunas cuantas veces, pues el camino era largo y difícil. Así, Noah fue descubriendo la verdadera personalidad tras la armadura que Black se había creado. Y un buen día, sin tener que pedirlo, la tigresa se sinceró y le conto todo sobre su pasado, dijo algo así como "te debo mi confianza" y se retiró sin decir más aquel día.

Alguna vez, la eriza encontró a Black trabajando, ella no mentía, ten un pequeño mercado junto a un lince al que no dejaba de mirar, se burló de ella y su "novio secreto". Aquel lio termino en golpes. Fue un evento muy gracioso puesto que no se pelearon en serio.

Y con todo y todo, golpes, regalos de cumpleaños, risas y demás, Black termino por considerar a Noah como su mejor amiga, la única que sabía de ella todo, su pasado y no la juzgo por ello. Sus poderes sobre la magia, su terrible poder sobre la sangre, y tampoco la juzgo por ello.

4 años fueron suficientes, ahora, con 14 años, Black era más alegre, abierta, pero seguía mostrándose seria a quien preguntase sobre su pasado.


	10. Chapter 9 Planes

Bien, hoy aquí el siguiente capi, dejare todos mis comentarios para el final hoy : )

Disclaimer: Noah The Hedgehog pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre

Black es mi OC

Los demás personajes pertenecen a Sega

Heimdall es un Dios de la mitología nórdica, es que en verdad me encanta esa mitología…

Vamos a leer…

Capítulo 9

Planes. Esmeraldas. Amigos

Mientras Noah contaba la historia de Black, el nuevo enemigo hacia planes en una zona aislada de Green Hill.

-¡Imposible! Las encontraran pronto

-Te advertí que debías contaminar con el virus a ambos-Decía un extraño erizo al fondo de aquel oscurísimo cuarto – Tal vez tu queridísima Black nunca se hubiera enterado de esto

-Eso ya no importa, tengo que deshacerme de esos entrometidos

-Y de Black y Noah, ¿lo olvidas?

-…-El lobo no respondió, estaba molesto con la sugerencia, sus nuevos "discípulos" (Knuckles y Tails) solo lo miraban desconcertados, no entendían nada de lo que allí pasaba. Si miráramos bien a Dark, podríamos saber que no pasaba de los 17 años, era un lobo de pelaje gris claro, con ojos negros y una cicatriz en su mejilla. El tipo no tardaría en conquistar a cualquier chica, si no pasara su vida tratando de conquistar a todos y haciendo planes psicópatas.

-Vas a hacerlo, por tu propio bien ¿entendiste?

-no puedo simplemente matar a Black

-Claro que puedes

-no lo hare

-bien, si no vas a hacerlo, debes convertirla

-¿convertirla?

-Tal vez solo manipularla, si logras convertirla a tu propósito, no tendrás que matarla

Dark asintió. Prefería convertir a la pequeña tigresa en su seguidora antes que matarla, y tenía un buen motivo para ello.

-Eres la mente macabra, Mephiles ¿Qué sugieres?

-Comienza la contaminación a la ciudad. Ordénales ir tras los entrometidos y esas dos. Que te las traigan aquí, sin matar a Black por supuesto

-Comenzare la contaminación. ¡Tails!

-Ordene-contesto como un zombie el pequeño zorrito

-Te ayudare a llenar un tanque con el virus, espárcelo por la ciudad. Quiero al mayor número posible de ciudadanos contaminados ¿me oíste?

-sus órdenes serán cumplidas

"Volveremos a vernos, Black"

Mientras dejamos a Dark hacer sus planes en contra de Green Hill, volvamos a la escena de nuestros personajes favoritos.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿misterioso pasado?

-Sí, parece más bien sacado de una novela, pero detesta que le pregunten. Solo te lo dirá por voluntad propia

-No parece una mala chica

Cuando Noah termino con su explicación de la historia, ya era la tarde, no quedaba muy lejos el hogar de la tigresa.

-descansaremos aquí, ya que hemos salido ayer por la tarde, llegaremos mañana. No se preocupen

-no tengo porque-Respondió más tranquilo el erizo de nombre Shadow

Todos se acomodaron cerca de un arbusto que allí había, encendieron un poco de fuego para calentarse en aquella fría noche y decidieron cerrar los ojos para finalmente dormir.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, tras uno que otro sueño que al amanecer olvidaron los tres erizos se levantaron sin más y continuaron con su camino. Sonic iba cansado y hambriento, por no tener nada más que frutas pequeñas para comer y un frio suelo para descansar.

Pasaron las horas, llego la bellísima tarde para adornar el cielo y a unos cuantos metros, una pequeña choza se divisaba: habían llegado

-Aquí es- Dijo Noah orgullosa

Black se encontraba leyendo un libro en el techo, y cuando se percató de las presencias de esos tres, bajo para saludar

-¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?

-Black, ellos necesitan de tu ayuda, nuestra ayuda

-¿Ayuda?

-Así es, deja que te lo expliquen

Black se fijó en aquellos dos erizos, estaban cansados y hambrientos al igual que su amiga. Llevaban sucios los zapatos como Noah su ropa.

Noah siempre vestía unos shorts negros ajustados (Black no entendía como podía moverse libremente) una camisa de color rosa oscuro, tipo palabra de honor. Llevaba unas botas deportivas negras con cordones rosas como calzado, los tipiquisimos guantes blancos, en su caso cortos con brazaletes dorados.

Se fijó en el erizo azul, quien llevaba simplemente unas zapatillas de deporte rojas con una franja blanca. El erizo negro llevaba unas zapatillas de deporte blanca con unos pequeños propulsores.

Sabiendo que Noah hablaba en serio, decidió ser más amable y saber que necesitaban

-Por favor, siéntanse como en casa. Les daré algo de comida, la ducha queda al final del pasillo. Relájense. Déjenme cumplir con la Ley de la Hospitalidad

Los tres erizos asintieron.

Después de un improvisado almuerzo para cuatro, una ducha y alguna que otra palabra. Sonic se presentó:

-Mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog, el más veloz del universo y atractivo pos supuesto

Black sonrió. Y también decidió presentarse

-Mi nombre es Black Tiger, soy aprendiz alquimista

Al término, todos esperaron a Shadow para que se presentara

-Shadow-Dijo simplemente, y no es que no tuviera curiosidad por aquellas chicas (especialmente la eriza) solo que así era, simplemente serio.

-Dijeron que necesitan mi ayuda

-Así es, esta historia ya la conté un sinfín de veces…

Y una vez más, Sonic explico todo el asunto, la amenaza, el virus y Dark the Wolf.

La mención de este último provoco una punzada en el pecho en Black, era como si ya lo conociera y estuviera muy bien enterrado en lo profundo de su memoria. Vio una serie de imágenes, pero se detuvieron en cuestión de segundos.

-no entiendo como los ayudare- Dijo decepcionada de sí misma Black- Pero puedo intentar algo

-Tal vez nosotras podamos ayudarlos a buscar las Chaos Emeralds, ya que eres una alquimista, puedas sentir la energía que emanan

-Si lo hago, ¿entonces dices que debemos reunir las Emeralds faltantes?

-Cuatro en total

-que sean tres

La pequeña se dirigió a un pequeño librero que había en su sala, tomo un cofre y volvió a su lugar. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y de ella saco una Chaos Emerald

-La encontré hace algún tiempo-empezó a explicar ella sabiendo que eso era lo que querían- sentí una muy extraña y potente energía emanar a unos trecientos metros de donde yo me encontraba, cuando me acerque, me encontré con esto. Decidí que sería bueno guardarla-Finalizo con una sonrisa.

"Esto te asienta muy bien Black, se nota tu entusiasmo por hacer esto, tal vez es hora de demostrarle al mundo que no eres un monstruo"

-bien, cada vez son menos –Grito de la emoción Sonic, aun así tenía mucho por hacer para encontrar el resto

-Las demás, son solo rumores pero se dice que una de ellas está en Station Square, Otra se encuentra escondida en Mystic Ruins y… la última ni idea

-¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Vayamos a por ellas!

-Tranquilo, ya es tarde, iremos por la mañana porque no volverán a tocar una cama por algún tiempo

Sonic asintió asiendo un puchero, Shadow se recargo en una de las paredes y, sigilosa y no tan sigilosamente, se dispuso a mirar a Noah

Black se dio cuenta de ello, los gestos de él lo decían todo: E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O

¿Y QUE IBA A HACER ELLA AL RESPECTO? ¡Burlarse!

-Ustedes dos dormirán hoy aquí en el sofá, Sonic descansara en el cuarto de Mai y yo… en el mío por supuesto

-¡Eso es injusto! Eres malísima anfitriona-se quejó la eriza

-Lo sé-Contesto con una sínica sonrisa

Llegada la noche, Black comenzó a hacer una pequeña mochila con cualquier cosa necesaria para aquel viaje, iba a dejar sola aquella choza por algún tiempo y era mejor que nada le faltase.

Finalmente, de un cajón de un mueble pequeño que tenía, saco una extraña gema con una especie de cortada en la mitad de esta. Tenía una bella cadena, y se lo puso al cuello

-Hace mucho que no te veía usar una de esas baratijas- dijo Noah con cara de "te golpeare por hacerme dormir con él, erizo"

-No había sido necesaria hasta ahora-Respondió con una sonrisa simple que decía "mi venganza por lo pasado con aquel lince" pero claro, solo ellas podían interpretar esas miradas.

-¿Sabes? Que traigas al cuello una gema que se abre dejando ver un ojo, da miedo

-no es un ojo de verdad

-Aun así parece que traes uno al cuello, y eso es tétrico

-No lo es, recuerda que esta cosa es muy útil

"El Heimdall Eye"-Pensó viendo la eriza tan extraño artefacto

-Salvaras a la cuidad-soltó de repente

-No, salvare a ellos, mis nuevos amigos

-Black, es hora de demostrar que no eres un monstruo

-Yo sé que no lo soy, nada de lo demás importa

-Black, se un héroe

-¿Dices "héroe" por…?

-Estas plana

Black sonrió de medio lado, retando a Noah a iniciar una pelea, pero eso no sucedió, en cambio, la tigresa volvió a tomar la palabra

-Por cierto, ya que te dejare durmiendo con el erizo, no vayas a causar rasguños a mi piso y paredes. Otra cosa, si van a hacer algo, no hagan tanto ruido. Si sabes a lo que me refiero

Noah se sonrojo y molesto al mismo tiempo con el comentario

-¿Pero qué dices?

-tus gestos te delatan

-Debes estar bromeando…

Y así, la noche transcurría lentamente para dejar a nuestros héroes descansar un poco…

Ahora, sé que se preguntaran ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos infectados?

Pues bien, no lo sabrán hasta después muajajjajaja

Gracias a todos por leerme, no hay nada más genial que eso

Mochi, jaja si tus teorías no van tan mal… la pequeña Black si tiene que ver más a fondo con la historia, no solo para ayudar, en eso tienes toda la razón

Noah: si me cambiaste eres mi héroe!

:D

Otra cosita: Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, un personaje que me quieran prestar sería un gran honor y de mucha ayuda. También valen las parejas. Pero para saber ¡Comenten por favor! ¿Qué clase de cosas les gustaría ver?

Bien, es momento de irme

Nos leemos

Bello día


	11. Aviso

Aviso

Yo- ¡ATENCION!

Sonic- ¡Si señor! (._.)7

Yo- ...

Sonic- (._.)7...

Yo- ...

Sonic- (._.)7

Yo- ¿y este wey de donde salio?

Sonic- Preferiria que no me llamara por su rara palabra mexicana Señor

Yo- ¿desde cuando me hablas como sargento? sabes que soy chica ¿verdad?

Sonic- ...

Yo- ... ¬¬! ¿Sabes o no?

Sonic- Prefiero no responder, ¿no ibas a decir algo?

Yo- Si dejaras de interrumpir

Sonic -Me callo :I

Yo- Dejando esta rara escena de lado, me gustaria decir: que... ¡quiero reclutar gente para mi fic! Me encantaria tener OC en esta historia, juro no golpearlos ¿si? porfavor o me van a hacer llorar T-T de que no me respondan

Acepto tambien nuevas ideas, reclamos, ideas sobre parejas en fin todo es bienvenido :D

¡Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 10 Una Rara Habilidad

**Disclaimer: Black Tiger es mi OC**

**Mochi The Linx pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre, pásense a leer alguna de sus historias prometo que son buenas!**

**Noah The Hedgehog pertenece a Noah, también buenísima escritora **

**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a Sega**

**Ahora sí, capitulo 10**

Una rara habilidad

-¿Dónde está Black?- Pregunto Sonic cuando todo el mundo estaba despierto

-fue a despedirse

-¿Qué dices?

-Fue a la tumba de su sensei

El erizo azul prefirió por mucho guardar silencio. Le intrigaba cada vez más la chica

.

.

.

.

.

"Mai, voy a irme durante algún tiempo, deséame suerte"

Sonriendo a la tumba, Black dejo unas pequeñas flores para despedirse y se retiró sin decir nada más.

A medio camino, mientras meditaba y se concentraba en lo que haría, algo dentro de ella le dijo que comprobara que el camino estuviese despejado, así que tomo en su mano derecha el amuleto que colgaba de su cuello, cero los ojos lentamente para concentrarse y enviar energía.

Este se abrió dejando ver un extraño ojo de cristal, con el que se enfocó a tres kilómetros (a saber porque, si su choza se encontraba a menos de un kilómetro).

En el recorrido que hacia el ojo, vio algo que la saco de su pasividad para salir corriendo.

"Algo se acerca y no es bueno"

.

.

.

.

Esa chica me da curiosidad-Soltó Sonic acostado de cabeza en el sofá.

-¿Black?

-Sí, me gustaría mucho conocerla mejor

-Hombre Sonic, ¿ya te la quieres ligar?

-¿Celosa?

"¿¡Celosa!? Ese maldito erizo azul me las va a pagar"

Shadow observaba la escena de su Noah (¿Por qué precisamente Su Noah y no solo Noah?) y Sonic con una mirada de pistola que hasta podría dispárales cuando sintió algo extraño y se alarmo.

-Sonic, algo se acerca

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Un enemigo

Al decir esto, salió corriendo de la choza, la eriza rosa y el erizo azul salieron tras él.

Algo iba hacia ellos rápidamente, Shadow se posiciono para un combate y finalmente algo salió de los arbustos.

Mejor dicho, salieron, dejando ver a 2 chicas.

-¿Blaze?

-¿Mochi?

-Entréguenos a Black ahora y los dejaremos ir- Sentencio Blaze

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Shadow

-¡Entréguenla ahora!

-Ni pienses en eso Blaze- Grito Sonic para ponerse en posición de batalla

-Que sea por las malas

Así daría inicio una nueva pelea

Mochi se lanzó contra Noah para atacarla, la eriza no estaba dispuesta a atacar a la lince, pues eran amigas, por lo que solo se dedicó a esquivar.

Blaze lanzaba bolas de fuego a Sonic, mientras que este intentaba dejarla fuera de combate.

Intento atacarla con el Spin Attack, pero Blaze lo esquivo casi sin tiempo (hay que recordar que, el virus aumentaba sus poderes y habilidades).

-Tenemos que hacer algo Sonic

-¡Y que sea rápido!

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Fácil, aun llevas el comunicador que Tails te dio, te rastreamos por medio de él.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no te lo quitaste?

-¿Tu lo hiciste?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bueno, combina con mis chulos ojos

-¡Tíralo ya!

-Patético. Dejen de parlotear y peleen

Blaze lanzaba fuego a donde fuera, estaba claro que se iba a deshacer de esos erizos molestos.

Mochi atacaba a Noah, la trataba de herir pero ella solo esquivaba.

"Así no llegaremos al final nunca" Pensaron los tres erizos

.

.

.

.

.

Black gastaba sus energías corriendo lo más rápido posible, como lo haría un tigre normal. Sobre 4 patas, pues eso le daba más impulso.

Sudaba, las piernas le pedían descanso. Pero igual iba a llegar ayudar a sus nuevos amigos.

Y llego.

Blaze estaba de espaldas a ella, atacando a Sonic y Shadow, una de sus bolas de fuego alcanzo a Sonic, por lo que se desconcentro por el agudo dolor de la quemada.

Aprovechando esto, Blaze lazo una patada a Sonic dejándolo fuera de combate.

Como Black no conocía a la chica, lo más lógico para ella fue atacar.

Concentro energía de su brazo hasta su puño derecho, cuando sintió que estaba lista se lanzó contra Blaze

-¡Ragnarök!- Grito antes de asestar el golpe

Blaze se dio cuenta de que iba a ser atacada y se movió rápidamente fuera del alcance de la tigresa.

-¡Black no seas tan agresiva!- Grito el erizo desde donde se encontraba, tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa Sonic?

-¡Blaze es mi amiga!

-¡Trata de matarte!

-Black-Grito Noah- ¡Mochi está aquí!

-¿Qué?

-Creo que está infectada

Black cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió, desde la pupila hasta la córnea, eran de color blanco con destellos grises.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Una variable de su Heinmdall eye, con el que podía ver el aura de las personas "Aura, infectado, sus auras son blancas pero rodeadas por una energía oscura, si, están infectadas. Ya sé que hay que hacer"

Cuando llego a esa conclusión, sus ojos volvieron a ser de su color natural (lila)

Después de unos segundos de meditar la situación y hacer unos cálculos…

-Tienes razón Sonic no hay que atacar a los amigos- Dijo la chica de 14 años mientras se rascaba la cabeza y ponía una sonrisa muy inocente.

-¿Tú crees?- Le gritaron los tres erizos al mismo tiempo irritados por la inocencia de la chica

-Noah, voy a intentar algo, dejen a la gatita para mí

-¿Qué harás?

-Sus auras. Hay una energía negativa que las está dominando, tiene a sus auras encerradas para que no puedan actuar por si mismos

-¿Y?

-Voy a liberarlos, y tengo una idea de como

-¿Estás loca?

-Sabes que no hay opciones

-Bien

-Ven aquí gatita- Dijo retadoramente haciendo un movimiento con las manos

Blaze se molestó ante el comentario y se lanzó contra su nueva contrincante. Los puños iban y venían, Black asesto una patada al estómago de la gatita, y esta le correspondió con un puñetazo que le rompió la boca. Un hilo de sangre salió de su labio.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Porque me estas aburriendo- Reto nuevamente mientras se quitaba la sangre con el guante

Eso precipito más a la gatita, a diestra y siniestra pero sobre todo diestra lanzo más ataques, con lo que se volvió más predecible.

"Perfecto eso fue fácil, pero ahora viene lo bueno" Pensaba mientras se movía de izquierda a derecha, arriba abajo para esquivar cada vez sin menor problema.

Black le dio un golpe en la nariz a Blaze, que hizo que la vista se le nublara y fuese su turno.

Reunió energía que a los ojos del resto era de color azul celeste.

-Recibe ahora gatita, ¡mi puño celeste!

Y se lanzó rápidamente contra ella y asesto el golpe al pecho. El impacto hizo que esta volase a 3 metros lejos.

Black volvió a hacer la variante del Heimdall eye para saber lo que pasaba en el alma de su contrincante. Vio como la barrera de energía negativa se rompía, liberando el aura blanca.

"Funciono" Pensó mientras se le dibujaba una leve e inocente sonrisa. Sonic estaba impresionado con lo que acababa de pasar. Shadow al ver que esa pelea estaba terminada corrió a ayudar a la eriza.

.

.

.

.

.

Con Noah también iban y venían puñetazos y patadas a su cara

-Soy tu amiga Mochi- Decía mientras alzaba su guardia con el brazo izquierdo para evitar una patada en el rostro.

-Eso no sirve en batalla. Entrégame a Black

-¿Qué quieren con ella?

-No lo sé, tenemos órdenes de no matarla

¿Y nosotros?

-Ustedes son una amenaza

Mochi hizo crecer las plantas del suelo, que enredaron a Noah y la estrujaban con fuerza para asfixiarla

-Suéltala- Grito Shadow acercándose

-Entrégame a la tigresa

-No lo hagas Shadow

-Justo detrás de ti, Mochi- Respondió de forma calmada Black quien también se unió a esa batalla, estaba de brazos cruzados- A quien quieres es a mí

-¡Perfecto!

Shadow rompió las plantas que aprisionaban a Noah, y justo antes de que Mochi atacara a Black, quien ni se movía para defenderse, lanzo agua que congelo las piernas de la lince.

-Eso fue todavía más fácil

-No se atrevan a tocarme- Les dijo Mochi

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer- Se disculpó la pequeña tigresa.

Así, utilizando el "Puño Celeste" dejo a la lince inconsciente y su aura fue liberada.

Sonic entendió rápidamente porque necesitaba que ella fuese su aliada, ¡Ella tenía la cura!

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no había tenido mucho tiempo para subirlo n.n**

**En fin, recuerden que se aceptan ideas, criticas, personajes y… quisiera una opinión ¿Sería bueno emparejar a Black con alguien?**

**Tenía en mente a Sonic, pero acepto alguna sugerencia**

**Aní: Necesito información sobre tu personaje para que pueda aparecer **** necesito:**

**Nombre**

**Poderes**

**Vestimenta**

**Carácter**

**Rasgos físicos**

**Historia de fondo**

**Alguna pareja que quieras**

**Y algún otro dato**

**Mochi: Si jojana no quieres saber que hizo Noah e_e ajajaja leeeel**

**Quisiera saber lo que piensan, déjenme un review **

**Bueno mmm creo que es todo**

**Nos leemos**

**Sayonara!  
**


	13. Chapter 11 Una Vieja Amiga

**Disclaimer: Black Tiger es mi OC**

**Mochi pertenece a Mochi The Linx**

**Noah pertenece a Noah The Hedgehog**

**Aní The Cat pertenece a Aní**

**El resto pertenece a Sega**

**Bien, vamos hoy a leer este capitulo**

**Capítulo 11**

**Una vieja amiga**

-Pronto van a despertar- Comento Noah sonriendo. Mochi se encontraba en la cama que Black usaba para dormir y Blaze en la que pertenecía a Mai.

-Necesitamos hacerles preguntas, no me explico cómo fueron infectadas-Respondió el erizo negro

-Ni yo, hay que saberlo cuanto antes

Mientras Noah revisaba a Blaze y Mochi, Black miraba por la ventana de su choza. Sonic estaba cada vez más ansioso por descubrir el secreto de aquella chica. Se acerco a ella para hablar. Claro que con cierta dificultad, pues aún estaba herido por el combate

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Black en un principio no respondió. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas sobre su corazón. El Heimdall eye estaba abierto. El erizo azul decidió esperar a que le contestara. Finalmente Black abrió los ojos y el amuleto se cerró.

-Vigilo- Respondió con simpleza

-¿Vigilar que?

-Tengo un par de teorías. La primera, que cuando se enteren de que ellas dos ya no están infectadas, ese tal Dark mande a mas infectados por nosotros.

-¿O?

-Que ellas solo serían las primeras en llegar y vengan más en camino. Deberías regresar al sofá y descansar ¿sabes?

-Es una deducción… inteligente supongo-Elogio- Sabes, quería preguntar una cosa…

-¿Es sobre lo que acabo de hacer?

-¿Cómo lograste desinfectarlas?

-Fue realmente sencillo. Utilice energía blanca de mi cuerpo para romper con la barrera de energía negra

-También quería saber…

-¡Black! Trae tu plano trasero aquí y ayúdanos a curarlas de tu agresividad-Grito Noah burlándose de ella, pues sabía que se sentía culpable y adoraba hacerla enojar.

Black hizo un puchero y se dirigió a ayudarla

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Tú vives aquí, sabes que plantas son medicinales

-Ese es trabajo de Mochi. Yo nunca aprendí de eso

-Pero le enviabas exóticas plantas como regalo

-Porque me parecían geniales

-Serás tonta

-Pero no enamorada como cierta eri…

-Black no termino su frase pues Noah le tapó la boca para que se callase. Black mordió su mano y esta la soltó.

-Auch, eso me dolió

-¿Podrían concentrarse en revivirlas por favor?- Dijo Sonic con sarcasmo. Era gracioso ver a ese par peleándose, parecían niñas pequeñas.

-Está despertando Mochi- Comento Shadow desde la habitación

-Mochi, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Noah en cuanto esta abrió los ojos.

-Lamento atacarlas chicas

-¿Qué sucedió Mochi?- Pregunto Black tomando la palabra

-En la noche, una extraña nube de humo se formaba en el cielo sobre Green Hill. Muchos intentaron correr a esconderse pero no lo lograron. Después de eso ya estábamos todos bajo el control de un demente sujeto.

-Tranquila, ahora todo estará bien. Solo debemos buscar las Emeralds antes que el

-Ese será un problema, ya las está buscando

-Nosotros sabemos dónde encontrarlas… casi

-Con Dark, un zorrito las está rastreando dudo mucho que tarde en encontrarlas

-Entonces hay que moverse ya

"Tails" Pensó automáticamente Sonic.

.

.

.

.

.

Junto a Shadow, Blaze despertaba lentamente…

-Ya era tiempo- Dijo el erizo

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que espere librarme de su control

-¿Qué sucedió Blaze?

-Bueno, todos dormíamos cuando el virus empezó a atacar a toda la ciudad. Más de la mitad están contaminados y ese sí que es un problema. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, intentamos evacuar a todos los civiles posibles. Sin embargo, Silver, Amy, y Rouge están contaminados. Saque a Cream por poco. No logre sacar a su madre.

-¿Algo más?

-Mephiles está detrás de todo esto.

-¿Mephiles?

-Sí. Él quiere deshacerse de todos, especialmente de la pequeña tigresita.

-¿Por qué querría deshacerse de ella?

-No lo sé. Pero Dark se niega. Parece que ya le conoce

"Algo anda muy mal aquí"

-Sonic, necesito que vengas un momento- Llamo Shadow

Sonic se encogió de hombros y fue a la habitación donde el erizo negro se encontraba.

-Hay algo aquí que no me gusta

-¿Y qué es?

-Al parecer este tipo conoce a la chica-Señalando a Black- Y lo peor es que, Mephiles está detrás de todo esto

-Debimos suponerlo

-Jamás lo pensé así

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Tenemos que investigar lo que sea posible sobre el pasado de Black, para poder encontrar una conexión con Dark

-Entiendo

-no quisiera interrumpir- dijo Black sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos- Pero creo que deberíamos irnos de una buena vez antes de que alguien más llegue por nosotros- Para así salir de la habitación.

-Sácale la información que puedas Sonic- Concluyo Shadow para retirarse también.

"Eso me faltaba"

Después de tomar la mochila que Black tenia, todos salieron de la choza para ir a por las Emeralds. Mochi había preparado un ungüento especial para la herida que ella Sonic y Blaze tenían, claro con ayuda de plantas. Y lo unto así para evitar el dolor del puñetazo que recibieron y Sonic la quemada que tenia

Noah y Shadow iban cuidando a Mochi y Blaze en el frente, mientras que Black iba atrás. Sonic se le unió.

-Ibas a preguntar algo-Dedujo ella

-Bueno, ¿Cómo lo…?

-¿Supe? Lo dijiste hace un rato. Y tus gestos de duda me lo dicen todo

-Eres extraña

-¿Y tú?

-Irresistible

-Claaaaro- Con sarcasmo

-Acéptalo te parezco una chulada

"Un poco" Pensó para no decirlo

-Me pareces muy gracioso-Y con tal comentario, ambos soltaron una carcajada.

-Volvamos a mi pregunta

-Claro-Respondió ella más seria, pues ya imaginaba de que se trataba

-¿Quién es Mai?

Black lo miro con la duda en sus ojos. El erizo no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos de un bello color lila. Finalmente la chica decidió responder.

-Era mi maestra. Me enseño el arte de la alquimia y me entreno para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. También fue mi tutora, ella me crio durante 4 años

-¿Qué fue de ella?

-Alguien la asesino un día. Fue intoxicada con un raro veneno y nunca pude encontrar la cura a tiempo.

-Lo siento

-No importa. Como ibas tú a saberlo

Eso sí que lo hizo sentir culpable, pues en realidad era algo que ya sabía, pero necesitaba detalles.

-Black, desde que llegue aquí y te conocí, tú me causaste curiosidad

La chica se sintió nerviosa ante tal comentario

-Emmm bueno, ¿gracias?- Intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo

-Quisiera conocerte mejor Black

La tigresa suspiro

-¿Y qué es lo que quisieras saber?

-¿Desde cuándo que Mai te cuidaba?

-Cuando tenía 4 años. Hasta los 8 fue mi tutora, cuando murió

-Antes de ella, ¿con quién vivías?

-No lo sé. Solo tengo recuerdos de cuando ella me estaba curando una herida. Me golpee la cabeza un día, Mai me encontró y me dio un hogar. Supongo que el golpe bloqueo mis recuerdos. Sufrí una contusión o algo así, no comprendo la medicina mucho que digamos.

-Tu… ¿jamás conociste a tu familia?

-Quiero pensar que la conocí. Pero no lo recuerdo

-Ahora tengo más curiosidad

-Creo que te estoy confundiendo –dijo riendo nerviosamente-Por favor, si no quieres que te golpee como lo hice con Blaze, tu amiga, no me preguntes más por favor

Sonic comprendió que la estaba incomodando. Así que decidió dejar las preguntas para otro día.

Para no verse tan obvio, iba a cambiar el tema.

-dime algo, tu…

-chicos-Grito Mochi- La plantas…

-¿Qué sucede Mochi?

-Black, las plantas dicen que algo peligroso se acerca

-Lo siento yo también. El viento se corta por la velocidad en que alguien viene-Intervenía Noah seria.

-Escóndanse, ¡Ahora!

Rápidamente, todos se escondieron en un lugar diferente para no llamar la atención. Tres personas llegaron a la escena: Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat y Aní The Cat.

"¿Aní?" Pensó Black al verla.

Noah se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Aní se encontraba allí, y sabía que con ello Black haría algo muy torpe

-Black-Susurro ella pues se encontraba algo cerca de la tigresa-Ni se te ocurra

-Noah, pero…

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada

-Aquí no hay nadie, y la choza está abandonada- Dijo Amy

-Cariño, no pudieron ir lejos

-Dark nos matara si regresamos sin Black

"¿Dark? Y ese... ¿para que me quiere a mi?" Pensaba Black

-Tenemos que encontrarla, ella arruinara los planes de nuestro amo si la dejamos ir

"¿Por qué yo?"

-Y tenemos que buscar a Noah, siendo científica podría sintetizar una cura o una vacuna

"Estos tipos son tontos con hablar de ello ahora, pero lo que dicen tiene sentido… Noah podría hacerlo"

-Tenemos que seguir, no sean tontos y cierren la boca-Grito Aní furiosa, parecía que ella tenía el mando

"Tú no eres así, el virus sin duda"

-Noah, tenemos que recuperar a Aní-Susurro

-no, es más inteligente irnos

-Pero…

-Black, tenemos que movernos

Sin mucho ánimo, ella asintió. Cuando el equipo de reconocimiento se fue, todos salieron de su escondite.

-Tranquilízate Black, Aní estará bien

Con una sonrisa, ella asintió. Noah tenía razón, y debían seguir su camino.

Cuando Black se descuidó, Sonic alcanzo a Noah para preguntar cosas.

-Noah, ¿Quién era Aní?

-Amiga de Black, la considera una hermana porque sus historias son similares

-¿Historias?

-Sí. Mira, Black no conoce a su familia, Aní lamentablemente es huérfana. Black fue básicamente adoptada y entrenada por Mai. Aní fue adoptada por una joven de nombre Karina. Ambas fueron entrenadas por sus tutoras y… ambas murieron. Mai fue asesinada, y Karina por una enfermedad. Por eso no le gusta el hecho de que ahora está prisionera

-Entiendo

Black iba con Mochi y Blaze, ya que ambas habían sido infectadas, decidió preguntarles algo que ella consideraba importante.

-¿Qué quiere Dark de mí?-Dijo directa al grano

-No lo sabemos, el tipo es astuto y evito decirnos por qué, supongo que para prevenir que nos sacasen información

-Es extraño

-Hablemos de algo más alegre-Hablo Mochi con una dulce sonrisa-¿Qué hay entre tú y el erizo?

Black se puso sumamente nerviosa por la pregunta, pero decidió no levantar sospecha alguna.

-¿Qué habría entre él y yo?

-Quisiera saberlo

-Es mi amigo

-Si claro. Cuando estábamos escondidas, no paraba de buscarte

-¿Cómo sabes que era a mí?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada

-Porque solo tú y Noah estaban más lejos que nosotros. Y Noah, no ella no es, ella más bien se fijó en Shadow y viceversa

-Eso si lo note

-Chicas, ¿Por qué hablar de esto?

-Sí, yo estoy con Blaze-Dijo Black abrazándola tratando de quitarse el tema de encima

Mochi asintió. La chica no tenía remedio, así que se dispusieron a hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

"Black y Sonic, no estaría mal" Pensaba Mochi "Shadow y mi queridísima Noah, se ven lindísimos juntos"

Y así, siguieron su camino en Lost Jungle

**¿Qué tal eh? **

**Aní ya saliste, pero eres mala :c**

**Aun así después saldrás del lado oscuro xD**

**Ohhh si Mochi, ella es la cura y es donde entran tus teorías (pero no te diré xD)**

**Bien, creo que me quedare así con el pequeño Sonic y bueno, hoy el capi fue un poquis más largo**

**Que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 12 Pesadilla, rara pesadilla

**Bien bien, aquí vengo con mi siguiente bellísimo capitulo :3 el número 12**

**Disclaimer: Aní The Cat pertenece a Aní**

**Noah pertenece a Noah The Hedgehog**

**Mochi pertenece a Mochi The Linx**

**Black Tiger es mi OC**

**El resto pertenece a Sega **

**Dejando el Disclaimer de lado, vamos a leer**

**Capítulo 12**

**Pesadilla, rara pesadilla**

Con el enemigo…

-No lo estás consiguiendo-dijo alguien recargado en una pared del cuarto.

-Silencio Mephiles

-Te conseguiste secuaces de tercera

-¿Y qué sugieres? –Pregunto Dark irritado

-Es hora de infectar al cabeza hueca que quiere su propio imperio

-¿Y qué hare con Black?

-Hay algo que podrías hacer. Intenta capturarla, pero al mismo tiempo incítala a que venga hacia ti

-Estás loco

-No, es buena idea

-¿Por qué lo seria?

-Black, según tú, no sabe absolutamente nada sobre su pasado. Hazle saber que tienes información de ello y probablemente te buscará para aclarar su mente. Recuerda que ese es su "punto débil" y buscara desesperadamente la verdad

-bien, pero antes ¡Tails! ¿Ya rastreaste alguna Emerald?

-Hay una justo es Station Square. Probablemente Sonic ya va tras ella

-Perfecto, aquí haremos a Eggman intervenir

.

.

.

.

.

En una de las bases de Eggman, en que se encontraba escondido, alguien se abrió paso entre los egg pawns de manera por demás fácil.

-Doctor

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto asustado

-Yo soy… ¡tú peor pesadilla!

Y así, lo infecto con el virus.

.

.

.

.

.

Nuestros héroes arribaron a Station Square, donde se dispondrían a buscar la primera de las Emeralds.

-Black, ¿sientes algo?

-A decir verdad nada

-Es bueno saber que el virus aun no llega aquí-Comento Mochi feliz.

-No hay que confiarse

-Separémonos para buscar-Sugirió Noah

Y así, todos tomaron una dirección diferente.

Noah se dirigió a la playa para buscar, ya que controlaba el agua. Separaba un poco de agua aquí y allá. Nadaba rápidamente buscando pero no, allí no había nada que le diese siquiera una pista sobre la Emerald.

Sonic decidió que era buena idea dirigirse al casino, pues allí ya la había encontrado alguna vez y podría tener la misma suerte.

Corrió por todos lados, se dirigió a los baños, a los juegos, subió y bajo pero tampoco encontró algo.

Mochi se dirigió al Twinkle Park, después de subir a unas cuantas atracciones decidió buscar. Pero tampoco. Y decidió volver a los juegos.

Shadow busco en la estación. Y al ser muy pequeña no tardó mucho en descubrir que nada había allí.

Blaze se dirigió al hotel.

Black reviso el alcantarillado.

Finalmente, todos se reunieron de nuevo.

-No hay nada- Dijo Mochi no tan feliz.

-Tal vez los rumores eran falsos-Comento Noah.

Un poco desanimados, todos se dirigieron al hotel para pasar allí la noche. Obviamente, Sonic y Shadow tomarían un cuarto y Blaze, Noah, Mochi y Black otro.

-Yo opino que Noah y Shadow duerman en una misma habitación-Comento Black con una sonrisa.

"Desgraciada" Pensó Noah sonrojada.

-¿Y qué tal uno para ti y Sonic? Solo no hagan tanto ruido por favor-Respondió sabiendo que la victoria era suya.

Los mencionados se miraron e inmediatamente desviaron la mirada con la cara totalmente roja.

-N—no c—reo que se—sea necesario-Tartamudeo ella

-Es verdad, aunque Black no pueda resistirse a mí

Black le dio un puñetazo a la cara, avergonzadísima.

-Qué pena, solo 2 cuartos será, uno de chicas y otro para chicos

-Bien

Y así, todos tomaron los cuartos que les correspondían.

Mochi se acercó a Noah

-Noah, ¿Qué sientes por Shadow?

Ella se sobresalto

-Nada Mochi, ¡pero que pregunta!

-Mereces ser feliz ¿sabes?

-No creo que el sienta algo por mi

-Noah, tu siempre eres nuestro cupido, creo que es nuestro turno de ayudarte-La convenció con una sonrisa

-No es necesario

-Claro que si

-Te lo agradezco

Y con esa mini conversación, todos se fueron a dormir.

La pequeña Black dormía en un sofa, sin embargo, no lograba descansar.

En una especie de "pesadilla" Algo pasaba…

.

.

.

.

.

La chica se hallaba inmóvil en medio de un campo de batalla. El lugar parecía una villa digna de un clan. Estaba en un campo en medio de aquellas simpáticas casitas. Miles de extraños robots con forma de erizo atacaban aquel clan, que no dudaba en defenderse.

Una tigresa de aproximadamente 11 años de edad con el cabello anaranjado amarrado en una coleta y con vestimenta azul corría por todos lados atacando certeramente a los erizos con ayuda de dos espadas ligeras. Esquivaba y contraatacaba de forma rápida y hábil. Más miembros de aquel clan luchaban, pero muchos eran asesinados.

Giro la vista y una pequeña tigresa, parecida a la primera con excepción de su color de cabello que en este caso era castaño y caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y rostro se encontraba llorando en medio de aquella carnicería.

Uno de aquellos erizos estaba a punto de clavarle una daga, cuando un tigre de 13 años de edad también con rasgos parecidos a los de ella se acercó rápidamente y con un movimiento, saco fuego de sus manos para derretir el metal que formaba aquella "cosa".

-Black, ponte a salvo

-Hermano, pero…

-Solo hazlo

Una rara figura que en su sueño era borrosa se acercó a la chica de 11 años y saco unos tentáculos con los que la aprisiono.

-Hermana, debes irte-Le grito a alguien mientras se sofocaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Black despertó sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada, su corazón latía a mil y cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado flexiono sus piernas y hundió su cabeza entre ellas.

Hubiera deseado que alguien (especialmente Sonic, pero no lo iba a admitir) hubiese escuchado algún tipo de grito o queja por parte de ella, y se hubiera acercado a abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero claro que, nada de eso iba a suceder. Y lo sabía.

"Fue solo un sueño, no, fue más que eso. La misma pesadilla otra vez"

Ya que no había despertado a nadie, decidió salir del hotel para realizar una caminata, , pues no quería volver a irse a dormir para tener aquella pesadilla otra vez.

"¿Por qué? Ya tenía dos semanas sin ver esa pesadilla ¿Por qué vuelve justo ahora' ¿Qué necesito estar completamente concentrada? Esto no es bueno"

Estaba tan concentrada en ello que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la vigilaba.

Un látigo formado con agua tomo su cintura y tiro de ella hacia un callejón totalmente oscuro. Black cayó de costado sobre unas bolsas y se golpeó contra la pared.

¿Qué sucede Black? Estas distraída

-Hola Ani-Respondio lo más calmada posible.

-El zorrito tenía razón. Tú y el resto de los entrometidos están aquí.

Aní saco una espada que llevaba consigo y corto levemente debajo de las costillas de su amiga/enemiga. Black no se quejó.

-Vamos a jugar

-Lamento decirte que no traigo la XBOX

-Chistosita que eres

Y corto ahora levemente su brazo derecho.

-Escucha, voy a hacer algunas preguntas y si te niegas a contestar te rajare el cuerpo con mi espada. Pueden ser cortadas profundas y leves, eso depende de ti

-Pues entonces terminare como pan rebanado

Otra cortada al brazo, profunda.

-Responde, ¿Dónde tienes la Emerald?

-¿Cuál Emerald?

-Sé que tienes una escondida, ¿Dónde está?

Black hizo un gesto sarcástico fingiendo que se esforzaba en recordarlo.

-Creo que esta justo…

-¿Si?

-Justo…

-¡Contesta ya!

-Justo donde no has buscado

Ya que la chica se encontraba en el suelo, Aní le tiro una patada al rostro.

-¿Crees que esto es un juego?

-Tú lo dijiste

Una cortada profunda a su hombro.

-Contesta

-Oblígame

Aun mas cortadas (a este paso va a quedar como pan Bimbo)

-Veo que no quieres cooperar, bien. Cambiemos las reglas. Te daré dos opciones: uno, corre a curarte las heridas y cuando termines, busca la Emerald, encuéntrala antes que yo

-¿Y la segunda?

-Busca la Emerald ahora. Y en ambos casos, si la encuentras antes que yo, peleare contigo por ella

-No soy tan idiota como para enfrentarme a ti con estas heridas, aunque e bien puedo patearte el trasero.

-No me interrumpas. Aquí viene la mejor parte. Si algún civil la tiene, será mejor que te des prisa en encontrarla primero, porque si yo lo hago, te aseguro que el tipo sufrirá-Y clavo su espada en la rodilla de su amiga, a forma de amenaza y despedida.

Aní pronuncio aquellas palabras tan macabramente que Black alzo su guardia. Seguido, comenzó a meditar su situación:

"Es una trampa" Fue lo primero que pensó tratando de ponerse de pie.

"Aun así no puedo dejarla que lastime a alguien, tengo que recuperarla antes que ella"

Y así, con un poco de dificultad, se paró del lugar donde se encontraba y en mitad de la noche decidió que iba a buscar tal preciada joya.

**Aní eres malvada u.u jajaja el próximo capítulo se pondrá bueno, vas a pelear :3**

**Noah así es pequeña, vamos a ver Sonack en este fic :3 **

**Mochi, si ya sabes cómo son Noah y Shadow no saben disimular jajaja pero los otros dos sí.**

**Próximo capitulo Aní vs Black**

**Recuerden que acepto críticas, ideas, comentarios buenos y malos, sugerencias y personajes**

**Nos leemos**


	15. Chapter 13 Ani vs Black

**Bien, sé que me retrase un poquitín, pero también tengo una escuela y estudios en los que concentrarme así que, perdonen pero no había tenido tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: Noah pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre**

**Mochi pertenece a su respectiva autora, del mismo nombre en fanfiction**

**Aní The Cat pertenece a Aní**

**Black es mi OC**

**El resto pertenece a Sega**

**Capítulo 13**

**Aní vs Black**

Un nuevo día nacía, los rayos del sol calentaban todo cuanto se atravesara en su camino.

-Se fue-Cometo Mochi no sabiendo si debía preocuparse por no ver a su amiga donde se supone que dormía.

-Debió tener pesadillas de nuevo

Blaze las miro con aire de quien no entiende nada.

Alguien toco la puerta.

-Ya debemos irnos-Dijo Shadow.

-¿Dónde está…?

-¿Tu novia?

Sonic se sonrojo.

-¡Black! Solo eso

-Debió salir anoche, tranquilo-Dijo con una falsa sonrisa Mochi para evitar preocupar al erizo, como sabiendo que algo sentía por su amiga.

-¿Ya empezó a buscar la Emerald?-Pregunto ingenuamente

-Así es-Mintió Noah uniéndosele a Mochi.

Y todos se fueron del hotel, pues la respuesta los dejó satisfechos, excepto a Blaze, quien había escuchado algo sobre "pesadillas".

Una chica iba por en medio de las calles, su caminar era lento y pesado debido a que sus heridas no le permitían ir mas rápido, parecía una zombie a la vista de los demás

Alguien la miro y se apresuró a acercarse

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el chico

Black levanto la vista para encontrarse con la del camaleón. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, las ojeras estaban presentes en su rostro. Era más que evidente que había pasado toda la noche despierta.

-Tengo que encontrar la Emerald-Fue la respuesta de la chica

-En estas condiciones no lo vas a lograr

-Tú no eres nadie para detenerme-Contesto bruscamente

-Mi nombre es Espio ¿ahora si ya soy alguien?

-Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo

Una punzada en el estómago de la chica apareció de repente, y eso solo era señal de…

-¡La Emerald! ¡Tú la tienes!

Espio asintió ante ello

-Sentiste su energía-Dedujo fácilmente

-Tu…

-¡Vaya vaya Black, veo que encontraste la Emerald!-Se escuchó una voz tras ella

-Aní-Susurro la tigresa a punto de colocarse en posición de batalla

Aní the Cat se encontraba sentada en un muro, del cual bajo para poder encontrarse con su amiga/enemiga

-Te prometí una pelea-Dijo para lanzar fuego a su contrincante

Black obteniendo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando ser rostizada.

-Te arrepentirás de no haberle quitado la Emerald a tiempo

Espio escucho estas palabras y se preparó para el combate. La chica escucho lo que Aní dijo y corrió para intentar protegerlo.

Aní lanzo una bola de fuego y la lanzo. Black tacleo al camaleón quitándolo por poco pero quemándose el hombro derecho y cayendo de costado al suelo.

Instintivamente llevo su mano al hombro quemado, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-No puedes contra mí

Espio se levantó y se acercó a revisar a la chica.

-Vete de aquí, saca a las personas que estén cerca, porque te aseguro que destruiremos el lugar-dijo Black en cuanto Espio intento revisarla.

-Estas loca si crees que lo hare

-Acabas de conocerme, deja de preocuparte por mí

Espio hizo un gesto de irritación y asintió ante la petición de la chica

-siempre supiste que si nos enfrentábamos yo ganaría

La tigresa ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Tenía que dejarla fuera de combate antes de que lastimara a alguien. Y por desgracia, tenía que utilizar el Ragnarök.

Se paró como pudo de su lugar y en ambos brazos concentro energía

-¡Ragnarök cannon!

-Eso no servirá

La chica se lanzó contra Aní e intento asestar un puñetazo. Esta última se quitó del lugar donde se rompió el piso

Aní lanzo fuego de su puño repetidamente.

-Aquí yo tengo la ventaja

Black solo se dedicó a esquivar y no respondió

-¿Sabes porque? Porque yo soy y una excelente peleadora a distancia y tus ataques son cuerpo a cuerpo

-¿Eso crees?

-Por supuesto

Creando un poco de agua, lanzo a Black contra un muro, ocasionando daños y escombros donde quedó enterrada.

.

.

.

.

.

Fuera del combate, Espio sacaba al mayor número de civiles posibles, uno de ellos se topó con cierto erizo azul, quien estaba algo confundido y preocupado por ver a varias personas huyendo del mismo lugar

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto

-Una chica llego a atacar a una chiquilla loca y el lugar está siendo destruido

"Black"

-Tengo que ir-Y dicho esto, corrió.

Mochi y Noah también los vieron correr, y claro que ellas eran más inteligentes e imaginaron un poco lo que pasaba. Ambas se encarreraron rápidamente hacia el sitio de donde provenían las personas.

-¿Quién intenta destruir la ciudad?

-Noah, tengo el presentimiento de que Aní está aquí y va a tratar de matarnos a todos

-Tendremos que pelear en ese caso

-¡Vamos!

.

.

.

.

.

Shadow ya estaba en camino al lugar, pensando en solo una cosa:

"Debo proteger a Noah"

.

.

.

.

.

Blaze comenzó a calmar a los civiles, prometiendo protegerlos

.

.

.

.

.

Espio término su trabajo y decidió volver al sitio de batalla.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te lo dije-Dicto Aní pensando en que la victoria era suya. Estaba sonriendo, pero gracias a sus sentidos más agudizados se percató de que su amiga/ enemiga aún no había sido derrotada.

Los escombros se movieron, dejando ver a una lastimada Black. Su cara reflejaba ira.

Sus ojos se tornaron blancos con destellos verdes, su cuerpo se rodeó por una energía del mismo color.

Levanto su mano y uno de los escombros levito.

-Veo que lograste desarrollar la telequinesis

Y así, lanzaba escombros a Aní, quien los esquivaba cada vez ms difícilmente.

Uno de ellos la golpeo en la cara y un raspón se formo en el sitio.

Aní se enfureció y lanzo más fuego. Era una batalla casi pareja.

Black comenzó a avanzar mientras lanzaba lo que podía: escombros, paredes de ladrillos, autos, concreto, ¡en fin!

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente volvió a hacer el Ragnarök y corrió. Su amiga no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo y la impacto. Ella salió volando metros hacia atrás.

La pequeña catorceañera la miraba mientras su respiración se agitaba, estaba débil y debía terminar ya con aquella locura.

Esta vez, creo el Puño Celeste en una mano y con la otra levanto un cofre de auto.

-se acabó Aní

Pero ella tenía un az bajo la manga.

Sonrió dulcemente y…

-Crece grande y fuerte Black, pero sobre todo, sobrevive… por favor

La frase le trajo recuerdos. Vio la imagen de la chica tigresa que había visto en sus sueños. Vio la imagen de ella cuando era aprisionada por tentáculos y sonreía tristemente.

Quedo en Shock. Tiro el cofre y la energía se desvaneció.

"Es ahora o nunca"

Y lanzo agua de manera violenta que al impactar en el pecho y rostro de la pequeña catorceañera quedo fuera de combate. Retrocedió bastante hasta impactarse con un auto. Quedo finalmente en el suelo.

-Es hora de que veas a Dark

Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla y llevársela, una estrella ninja fue lanzada cortándole a Aní el paso

-¿Tu otra vez?

-Deja en paz a esta chica-Le grito Espio tomando a Black en brazos.

-Debo llevármela

-Olvídalo

Y ambos se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

"Tengo que irme rápido, o pongo en riesgo a esta chiquilla si me quedo a pelear"

"No tengo tiempo para pelear, el golpe de Black me dejo herida"

Ambos hubieran podio seguir así de no ser porque un egocéntrico erizo azul rompió tan bellísimo silencio.

-¡Tú debes ser Aní The Cat!-Dijo Sonic colocándose delante de Espio.

-Y tu Sonic The Hedgehog

El sonrió y asintió.

-Tú no evitaras que me lleve a la chica

Sonic instintivamente miro hacia atrás y vio como Black se encontraba inconsciente. También que Espio la cargaba en sus brazos. Y eso le enfureció (¿Qué de ambos? ¿Qué se encontrase inconsciente o que alguien más la cargara?).

-¡Aní!-Grito alguien

Mochi The Linx y Noah The Hedgehog la rodearon.

"Esto no es bueno" Pensó Aní

-Noah, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Shadow llegando al lugar.

-¿Así que si estás enamorado de ella ehh? –Se burló Blaze también uniéndose a la batalla. Todos tenían rodeada a Aní.

-¿Quieren una pelea? ¡Pues hoy van a caer!

-Sonic-Llamo Noah- No te dejes llevar, ella es muy fuerte

El asintió.

Era hora de la siguiente pelea para el show.

**Gracias a todos los que leen, pero en verdad me gustaría saber su opinión o los golpeare y los mandare A Ciudad Arkham (sí, tengo una obsesión con eso) **

**Mochi: ¡Noooooo! Suelta el cuchillo, no mates al peluche porque igual aun no te diré la historia de Black ¡Ja! Y tranquila los demás ayudaran y pelearan en el próximo capi**

**Aní: Tranquila aun no me matas xD espero que te haya gustado la pelea aunque la vi algo corta :/, igual espero que la hayas disfrutado**

**Próximo capitulo "Continuemos con el Show"**

**Adiosito**

**Dejen un review :)**


End file.
